Attraction
by Shinimegami7
Summary: Peter finds himself thinking a little too much about how close he and Danny were on his bike while saving the world from Nightmare. It leads to some rather silly and embarrassing situations. Slash Peter/Danny
1. Chapter 1

So. I've been looking ever since I finished the first season of Ultimate Spiderman and I haven't found very many Peter/Danny fanfics. I think this is a major problem that needs to be rectified. Bad enough that I've come out of a many year hiatus on writing to do it. So. I'm pretty rusty I'm sure but please have a read anyway and let me know what you think. It's my first time writing for this fandom so if I've got any random world errors or anything, again, feel free to let me know.

Yes, there is slash in this fic as the main pairing. Yes, there will be boys touching other boys. If you don't like it, don't read it. Yes, there will be sex scenes. They will be as tasteful as possible. I'm not a hardcore porn writer so don't expect anything too… dirty. You've been warned. This is rated M for Mature. If you are not mature enough to handle two boys loving each other, please do not continue.

Also, I plan on having another chapter or two but no more than that. This one is set before the gang moves out from Peter's place.

Oh, I have no beta so feel free to point out spelling/grammar errors that you find as well.

I don't own Spiderman or any of his friends, I just like to imagine them doing dirty things to each other.

* * *

Attraction

* * *

It all started when he, Danny and Dr. Strange had saved the world from Nightmare. Or so he thought at least. He certainly couldn't remember thinking of Danny this way before that anyway. Maybe it was the proximity on his Spider-cycle, Iron Fist's thick arms around his waist and muscled thighs on his legs… Yeah, let's not go there right now. It must have been the fact that Danny chose him of all the team to wake up, despite his, at that time, firm disbelief of anything supernatural. Either way, he was seeing his teammate in a new light… and noticing things he never used to, like muscle definition. He wasn't going to lie, of the two of them, Iron Fist definitely filled out his spandex better with his Olympic athlete build. His broad shoulders, narrow hips and well-muscled limbs were going to give him a complex. Sure, he could more than match the other teen for strength, but it wasn't that. He just felt a little puny next to the green garbed crime fighter with his own wiry limbs and slimmer figure. And he was extremely glad that they were working out in shorts and t-shirts, not their costumes. Seeing everything and knowing it was there were two very different things.

That was his excuse when Danny noticed him staring while they were working out anyway.

"I mean sure, I know my cellular structure, and therefore my musculature, is completely different due to my spider DNA… but man! Would it kill me to bulk out a little?" He put a pout on his face as he averted his eyes, pretending to be absorbed in spotting for his friend, a light blush working its way across his cheeks.

"Peter." Danny smiles softly, lifting his weights like they were nothing. "You're already extremely strong."

"Well… yes." He crossed his arms. "But it seems that no matter how much I lift my shoulders stay the same width."

"Ah, you're worried about your aesthetics." The blond nodded, as though he'd solved the problem. "How you look does not affect your fighting my friend."

"I know that Danny…" Peter whined. "It'd just be nice to have shoulders like you?" He shrugged, voice tapering off into a sort of question. "I mean, I'm bigger than Sam but that's not hard." He congratulated himself on the quick save.

If he didn't know better, he'd think that Danny was blushing at that. It was kind of cute. Whoa. Wait. No, no, no. Wrong word. It was funny! Let's not analyze that thought further either shall we?

"Do you know your maximum lifting weight? If you could start lifting just over that, you might be able to increase your strength and your… shoulder width." The blonde replied, dryly.

"Um… about eight tons I think? That's about the weight of the train I had to stop once. I don't think lifting train cars is going to be something I can go and do whenever I want though." He joked.

Danny actually laughed eyes wide in surprise. "Eight tons? That's pretty amazing Peter." He set the weights down; done with his final rep he continues, "Remember, it is not strength but the duration of great sentiments that makes great men."

"There you go again, being all Zen and stuff." Peter chuckled, blushing again as he rolled his eyes. How Danny could say these things without being embarrassed was a mystery to him. He was constantly complimenting other people and from what he could tell, he was always sincere.

"I only speak the truth my friend." The blond stood up and allowed Peter to sit in his place. "One moment, I think there's a way you can lift trains without lifting trains." He went to the weight rack and came back with two new weights, putting one down in front of Peter. "I remember seeing Thor in here a while back. He and Captain America both use these."

"Oooh… is that Stark tech?" The teen was giddy with excitement, never mind that they were in a Stark building, as he bent over the weight, narrowly missing bumping heads with his blond friend. They both recovered quickly albeit awkwardly. "It must run using the same principles of antigravity… only in reverse." His fingers twitched momentarily before he spotted the panel. He played with a few buttons and 'ooohed' when it began to hum with a low vibration. When he picked it up, he was surprised.

"Wow. That really worked!" He exclaimed, feeling a strain in his muscles for once. "Alright, how do I bulk my shoulders up?" He turned to the blond.

Danny coughed into his fist to hide his smirk at the brunet's excitement. "Like this." He put the second weight in Peter's other hand and turned it on. He guided the other teen's arms out to the side, causing him to stiffen slightly in response. The blond backed off fluidly, as though he'd planned to anyway.

"Now you move your arms in circles. Do that for as long as you can." He shrugged. "Normally I would tell you to do other things as well but you don't actually need to work on your strength."

"Thanks Danny. I know it sounds pretty dumb… but thanks."

"No problem Peter. I do wonder though… how much you hold back when sparring with me?"

"Uh…" Peter frowned. "Strength wise… I hold back a lot, even with Luke. You still kick my ass in hand to hand though."

Danny nodded. "Is it hard for you?"

Peter tried to shrug it off but stopped at the look he received. "Fine, yes, it was at first. I'm kind of used to it now though, what with it being over a year since I was bitten." He looks away. "It's been really cool training with you guys though. I at least know that you guys can take a punch or dodge it."

"Is that why you don't really try in gym class?" Danny continued his questions.

"Ugh… what is it with you today Mr. Inquisitor?" Peter grumbled good-naturedly. "Yeah, I know I'm strong, I know I can do anything our teacher can dish out. I also know that no one will be looking at me to be Spiderman because they all think I'm a wimpy geek. It worked on Taskmaster remember?"

"But that bothers you." It wasn't a question this time and Peter actually looked his friend in the eyes.

"Sometimes. But so does not being able to tell anyone my identity. It's for a really good reason." He continued to circle his arms. "Can we talk about something else less depressing now? I'm all full up on frowny faces now."

Another light laugh from the blond and Peter felt much better.

"I apologize. It's nice to be able to talk to you about hero things. We're usually too busy at school, at your house or fighting crime."

"True." He nodded, biting his lip. He might as well ask. "What about you? Do you hold back with me?"

"Not anymore." He replied honestly. "I only held my strength back once, the first time we sparred. It was immediately obvious that you were testing my strength and I didn't want to disappoint."

Peter snorted. "I don't think that'll ever be a problem."

Danny smiled. "Are your arms tired yet? We should probably get started on actual sparring."

"Yeah, good idea." Peter carefully placed the weights on the flooring and turned them off before replacing them on the rack. When he turned back Danny had tied his hair back and was doing stretches. He stopped and stared yet again. To be so strong and yet so flexible… He could definitely give Sam and Aunt May a run for their money in yoga… Yoga made him think of yoga pants.

His mind was pulled back from its little daydream at the sound of Danny clearing his throat. He cursed inwardly and knew that his cheeks were stained pink again.

"Sorry, spaced out there for a moment." He said hurriedly, hoping his friend would buy it and not read further into the fact that he'd caught him staring at his body twice today.

Danny just hummed in amusement and fell into his regular stance. Peter sighed in relief as he mirrored his friend. It seemed they were both pretty good at playing pretend if the blush on the blonde's face was anything to go by.

He was immediately rushed, Danny throwing a series of quick hits before dancing out of range when Peter finally retaliated. They repeated this several times before getting serious. After an hour of continuous effort, they stopped for a break and a drink of water.

"You do hold back you know." Peter broke the contemplative silence, tossing a water bottle to his friend. "You don't use your iron fist when we spar."

"Hm…" Danny nodded taking a deep drink. "I wasn't allowed to use it when sparring back home. It was too much of an advantage over anyone."

"Well, not that it isn't a super cool and deadly advantage, but I can handle it."

The blond looked to him, thinking it over carefully.

"I'd even use a little more strength if you would." Peter said enticingly. "Not to mention, you should be able to train your iron fist just as much as you want."

Danny laughed. "Alright. I will use the iron fist and you will hold back less as well."

* * *

They both fell onto the bench heavily, drained from a very long and taxing sparring session.

"Well, that was fun, what's next?"

"Sam is cooking dinner remember?"

"Aw man… Bucket head is cooking tonight?" He grumbled, remembering the spicy enchiladas.

"Don't worry. He always makes me a vegan portion that isn't spicy. A monk's diet is rather plain." Danny grinned when he saw Peter's eyes widen. "I told him to make extra this time, figured you'd had enough of his spicy torture."

"Thanks man!" Peter exclaimed, wanting to hug the blond for being so darn awesome. The thought of being able to enjoy supper without dying a fiery death was pretty awesome too. "You are officially my favorite person."

Danny blinked.

"Uh, on the team." Peter quickly said. "You know what I mean."

The blond nodded as he stood, turning too quickly for Peter to catch more than a glimpse of the small frown on his face. Was it something he'd said?

"We should shower up and head back home." The other teen didn't wait for his reply before heading to the showers.

Yeah, definitely something he'd said, but what? He followed his friend into the shower room and got into his own stall, mindlessly stripping and stepping to the spray. It felt great to be able to have hot water for once. He soaped up and rinsed off and just stood under the spray for a while, letting the heat into his muscles and absorbing the warmth when a long and relieved sigh came from the stall beside him. He raised a brow, wondering why it came now when they'd been in the shower for at least ten minutes already. He shrugged, thinking it was probably just a delayed reaction. Sometimes it took that long to work out the sore muscles. He stopped, suddenly worried.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

He heard a sputtering noise and a few coughs before he was answered in a shaky tone.

"Pardon?"

"When we were sparring? Did I let loose too much?" He asked as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he walked out to the locker he'd stored his things in, Danny came out as well, his own towel in place.

"Ah, no. I'm fine." His tone was firm yet troubled.

"Really?" Peter decided he didn't believe his friend, opting to instead poke at him. It seemed safer to focus on the bruises than the dripping wet and beautifully muscled torso before him. "What are these bruises then? You should have told me I was hurting you!"

Danny shied from his touch, keeping his hand up and between them. "They don't hurt."

Peter frowned, crossing his arms. Danny cleared his throat and tried again. "They don't hurt that bad? Honestly, I don't mind. It was… thrilling to spar with you like that."

Though he was still frowning slightly, he nodded, allowing that explanation.

"Alright. I'll be more careful next time though."

"No," He grabbed Peter's arm as he turned, "Wait. I really liked it. You don't have to hold back so much okay? It's not healthy for you either."

The brunet nodded again, this time more slowly, and his eyes drifted down to the hand on his arm. Danny dropped it again, expression blank before turning to his own locker and beginning to get dressed.

"So, what, you get off on pain or something?" Peter joked, trying to lighten the mood. The strangled sound that came out of Danny's mouth was not what he was expecting as a reaction.

"Uh… no." His face was beet read now and his ears were beginning to color as well.

That was when his mini angel and devil Spideys popped onto his shoulders and both beat him over the head with wooden signs bearing a blushing Danny's face.

Holy shit. Was that what happened in the shower? Really? He tried to school his features back to a less awkward expression, not wanting to embarrass his friend further.

"So… what is Sam making tonight anyway?" He tried, lamely throwing out the first thing he could think of.

"Um… I think he said, mix and match tacos?" The blonde's relieve smile and slowly paling face put a smile back on Peter's. "Instead of beef for me, he makes bean and rice paste. It's really good."

"Awesome, can't wait to try it." He replied, letting them stew in the slightly awkward silence after that, not wanting to put his foot in his mouth again.

Once dressed, they left the building and found their way to a bus stop and waited.

* * *

"Peter, Danny, you boys are late." Aunt May's voice floated in from the kitchen. "What were you two doing?"

The two sweating boys were collapsed in the doorway, having run the entire way here. They'd planned to take a bus but had ended up chasing Batroc the Leaper around the city for an hour. By the time they'd caught him and tied him up for SHIELD, they were already late. The snickering from the kitchen didn't help the already awkward tension between them.

"Sorry Aunt May. We got caught in traffic. Got to see Spiderman and Iron Fist in action though so it wasn't so bad. They were chasing around that jumping purple Frenchman." He wasn't technically lying. They'd been on the bus when the purple madman had caused an accident.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asks, worry in her voice as she comes around into the hallway.

"We're fine." Danny smiled up at her, using his big green eyes to melt her heart. "Spiderman and Iron Fist saved the day as usual."

"Oh, I'm glad." She gave them both a quick squeeze before towing them back to the kitchen and seating them at the table with the rest of the team. "We waited for you so dig in!"

Sam was glaring at them but they dug in as told.

"Sorry to make you wait, friends." Danny apologized before taking a bite. Peter took his bite and added, "Yeah, sorry guys."

"Peter, don't talk with your mouth full." Aunt May scolded him lightly and bit into her taco.

"Sorry Aunt May."

* * *

He lay in his bed, arms behind his head and facing the ceiling. He didn't really want to do this right now but he wouldn't be getting any alone time in his room until the new Helicarrier was finished. He had to think about Danny, his sudden attraction to the other boy and the other's attraction to him. He might be oblivious but he wasn't stupid. Danny liked him physically at least. Did he feel the same? Enough to…

Peter suppressed a groan through sheer willpower and rolled onto his side. How did he do this? Just thinking about his friend made him happy but he wasn't sure about the rest. Maybe if he imagined him shirtless? That wasn't hard really as they'd seen each other that way many times now. How about naked? That had happened once or twice in the locker rooms on the Helicarrier.

Maybe if he imagined him touching… Peter's face went hot and he could feel a twitch in his dick. Oh. Okay. He was attracted physically to Danny. He shouldn't have been surprised after today. It was rather obvious now that he was thinking about it. He suppressed the urge to smack his forehead. Now he just needed to figure out what to do.

When a large hand closed on his thigh, the sound he made most definitely was not a high pitched squeak. More like a really manly yelp.

"You okay Peter? Your breathing is all over the place."

"Uh…" He replied smartly, feeling the warmth radiating into his thigh. His dick twitched again and he groaned lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." He hoped his tone was convincing and that his friend would remove his hand before he gave himself away.

He sighed in relief when Danny seemed to accept the answer, hearing the blond getting comfortable in his bed roll again. He took it as a sign that he needed to stop thinking and go to sleep. Nothing good could come from over thinking with a tired brain after all.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Danny said quietly from the floor.

"It's fine. You just startled me." He replied, startled from his thoughts again.

"No, not just now. Back at the gym." Peter could tell that his tone was forced but he wasn't sure why.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not quite wanting to be honest about it.

Danny sighed audibly and Peter could hear him sit up. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" He supposed he could be rather obstinate when he wanted to be.

"Peter…"

It was his turn to sigh. "Sorry Danny. I'm just…"

"No, it's okay. I don't expect you to feel the same way."

"Wait… what?" The shock in his tone was mostly genuine. He'd thought he'd been rather obvious.

"You mean you really didn't know?" The voice was much quieter now.

"Um… Okay, let me get this laid out straight. I don't think we need any more misunderstandings." He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking again. "I just figured out that I find you physically attractive. I'm also pretty sure you find me attractive as well… if earlier at the gym was anything to go by."

"Ah." He sounded relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Yes, I do… but that isn't it. I've been attracted to you for a long time now. Not just physically either."

"Oh." Peter sat up too, blushing hotly again.

"When I said I really liked our match, I wasn't just being nice."

He didn't think it was possible but he could apparently blush more. He was sure he could rival Nova for heat output at the moment.

"So… what's next?" He chuckled weakly, eliciting a laugh from his blond friend.

"I really want to kiss you now." Danny replied honestly. The blankets rustled and Peter felt his bed sink in on the side, his breath hitching audibly. A hand found his and it travelled up to his chest. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." He said, bringing his hand up to the blonde's arm and clutching his sleeve softly. A second later, lips were on his, soft, minty and warm. He was really glad that he brushed his teeth regularly. This might have been more awkward otherwise.

He moved his legs underneath him without breaking their kiss, encouraging Danny to pull him onto his lap. They kissed and explored softly for a while, just wanting to feel the other there. There was no hurry after all.

He pulled back for air for a moment, giving a contented sigh. It was echoed by Danny before he felt himself being pushed back slowly towards his pillow. Danny's mouth was on his neck now and he felt shivers run from his neck all the way to his toes. He moaned quietly and turned his head to allow the other teen better access. Butterfly kisses were painted down his neck as hands came up under his shirt to explore his chest. Whether it was by accident or not, when Danny's thumb brushed his nipple, he arched up a little, completely turned on by now. As he did he felt that he wasn't alone in his arousal. The blond liked this just as much as he did. The thought gave him the courage to experiment a little by arching up on purpose, drawing a lusty groan from his friend. He allowed his hands to explore again, running his fingers firmly down the well-muscled back, and was rewarded with another moan.

The blonde's lips left his neck and he said in a breathy tone, "You can go harder than that."

"Oh." Peter tried it again, this time allowing his short nails to have a little traction. The reaction was immediate, Danny grinding into him with a breathless moan. "Shhhhh…" He tried to cut back his own moan, not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

"Sorry." He replied shakily, leaning back for a moment. He didn't expect Peter to follow him up. The brunet pulled at the hem of Danny's shirt, pulling it up and over the blonde's head. He ran a hand down the side lightly, his other reaching for the lamp next to his bed. With the light on he could see the perfectly chiseled muscles and erect nipples in beautiful detail and it made him grow harder against the leg between his. He looked up into half lidded green eyes, noticing the light flush the other teen was sporting and bet he had one as well.

"Don't be. I like the sounds you make but… we really don't need to wake anyone."

"Very true." The blond reached for his shirt and he helped by raising his arms for easier removal. "I don't know why you want to bulk up… you have perfect proportions." He ran his hand down said perfect proportions eliciting a shiver from the now exposed skin.

"Thanks? I think all those ancient statues of war gods must have been made in your image. You look chiseled out of marble." Peter replied, realizing he was starting to babble and closed his mouth with a click. Danny only grinned and leaned down to kiss him again.

"I think… that's the nicest… compliment… I've ever… received." He said between kisses, pulling the other teens lip into his mouth with his teeth.

Peter groaned and tried for a witty comeback. "I'll keep them coming if you keep doing that."

"I have something better in mind." The blond began trailing kisses down his chest and Peter gasped lightly went one of his nipples was surrounded by hot lips and teeth. When the other teen continued lower Peter only had a moment to realize what was happening before Danny had his fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers. He must have tensed because Danny looked up at him, concern on his face. "Is this okay?"

With his heart in his throat he had to swallow a few times before he could answer. He started with a nod before replying, "I'm not sure about doing it myself… but if you want to I don't mind."

"I don't expect you to do this." Was his simple answer, a soft smile on his lips. He pulled the boxers down, Peter helping by arching off the bed, his erection popping free from the cotton fabric. He watched with interest as the blond licked a long line from the base to the tip, biting back a groan deep in his chest. It was almost painful how hard he was now. He couldn't imagine ever enjoying another person's genitals in his face but Danny looked like he was having fun. He wrapped a hand around the base and thumbed the vein there as he lowered his mouth down onto the shaft, causing Peter to buck forward unintentionally.

"Shit… sorry…" He breathed out, swearing that his eyes must be crossing. All he got for a reply was a hum and a hard suck. He knew his eyes crossed that time. "Ung…" He commented intelligently as the other teen continued his masterful ministrations, bringing both hands to Peter's hips and tracing hard patterns there with his thumbs, effectively holding his pelvis in place. He lowered his head more, taking more of Peter into his mouth. The brunet groaned loudly this time and he moved his own arm across his face to bite at his arm, muffling the sound. "Danny… I'm gonna…"

The blond hummed again, pulling back slightly and sucking harder, green eyes watching him intently. Peter lost himself in the sensations, stars exploding behind his closed lids as he climaxed. It was funny, he thought, seeing actual stars. He laid back, sated for the moment, and opened his eyes to see Danny discreetly spitting his seed into a tissue and tossing it to the side.

"I knew it couldn't be that tasty." He grinned tiredly.

"Some people claim to like it. I do not." Danny shrugged, leaning down to kiss him.

"Okay, it's not that bad but still." He commented on his own flavor. "Thanks, I don't think I'd be able to do it." He blushed, noticing the bulge still in the blonde's boxers.

"I don't enjoy the taste but the sounds you make are totally worth it." He replied, seeing the brunet spot his erection. "It's fun in a way."

"Oh… So… what do you want me to…?"

Instead of replying, Danny leaned back down and blew a soft breath up his still wet shaft and was rewarded with instant stiffening. He grinned and stood to take off his boxers before climbing back on top of Peter and taking both of their erections in his hand, pumping slowly at first. He kissed Peter again, sneaking his tongue between surprised lips. The brunet complied and allowed the tongue access for a moment before he began to fight for dominance. He used his superior strength to roll them both over so that he was sitting on top, drawing out a moan from the blond that he swallowed with his own.

"Hold my arms down Peter." The brunet almost missed the soft command in the groan that accompanied it but he nodded, pulling the blonde's arms above his head and holding them there. Danny tested the hold and Peter felt him get harder when he could barely budge his hands. "I really like how much stronger you are."

Peter's eyes widened, his thrusts halting for a moment and his hold slackening slightly. The disappointed hum that escaped his lover got him moving again. He looked him in the eyes as he moved his mouth to a nipple, tongue flicking out to lick a circle around it before taking it in his teeth and rolling it around gently. Danny groaned as he arched up, trying to get more traction.

"Shhhh…" Peter kissed him, swallowing the last of the groan.

"More, Peter." Was the reply, shooting even more arousal to his groin. He hadn't thought it possible but when he looked down at the blonde, flushed everywhere, legs wrapped around his waist and breathing erratically, it was the single hottest image he'd ever seen. He felt himself closer than ever to the edge and could see that Danny was almost there too. He moved his hand up higher on their erections and began thumbing over the blonde's head as he thrust against him, spreading the copious pre-cum there and eliciting a gasp.

"Oh Peter…" He felt cum shoot into his palm and didn't stop stroking until he finished as well, leaving Danny completely pliable beneath him. He grabbed a tissue and wiped them both off before rolling off his partner to find their underwear. He pulled his on as he tossed the other pair to Danny and crawled back into his bed, facing his friend.

"So…"

"So." Danny replied, a sated smile on his face. "I'd be interested in continuing this even if you don't want to date."

Peter was slightly taken aback by the brutal honesty but he nodded. "I'm not really sure what I want… but that was fun. I'd like to do it again."

"Already?" Danny teased him, running a hand up his smoothly muscled torso and bringing with it goose bumps.

The brunet wrinkled his nose slightly, looking at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. He groaned. "We have to be up in five hours. I don't think that's a good idea."

Danny only grinned and rolled his eyes. "I was teasing. Go to sleep, school is more important." He moved his legs over the side of the bed and made to stand before realizing there was an arm around his waist. He turned and looked at the fake sleeping face of his new lover, affection swelling in his heart.

He lay back down with Peter, adjusting them so that they fit comfortably together and closed his eyes. They'd worry about the rest tomorrow.

* * *

End of part one!


	2. Chapter 2

First off, thanks for the reviews, favorite and follow! I had fun writing and I'm glad someone found it hot. Now, this is where I'm really changing a few things up. Don't get me wrong, I love the Ultimate Spiderman series. It's great. They just didn't handle some of the characters the way I thought they should. Case number one: the Hulk. What it looks like is that he's never Bruce Banner anymore and that makes me really sad as he's my favorite Avenger. Anyway, you'll see what I do differently pretty obviously in this chapter as I'm going to pretend that none of the Hulk episodes have happened and that the events from the Avengers movie happened about a year before Spiderman got his powers.

I'm thinking my initial estimate of chapters was a bit off. With the characters introduced in this chapter I've been thinking of longer plotlines. I still don't expect more than four chapters after this but hey, who knows.

Same warnings apply. This is M for Mature and involves boys kissing and more. Please don't continue if this offends you. I'd wonder why you made it this far in the first place but meh.

Again, I don't own the series or the characters. I just have a good imagination. And lots of whip cream.

* * *

Attraction

* * *

He woke up to a tickle on his nose and feeling warmer than he ever had before. Opening his eyes revealed that last night had not been just a really good dream and that the tickle on his nose was from Danny's hair across his pillow. They'd both ended up curled up and facing each other, legs intertwined. When he moved his legs to sit up, Danny's eyes opened and he mirrored his posture.

"Good morning." He said somewhat sleepily as he stretched, sculpted muscles catching the morning sun.

Peter stared until a hand waved across his vision.

"Earth to Peter."

"Uh…" He replied intelligently, blushing slightly as the memory of last night became more real. The heat of the moment had a lot of explaining to do. "Morning."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… just trying to gauge where we stand I guess. I'm feeling a little easy right now." _No kidding_, he thought. He'd just had his first sexual experience with a teammate. _His very hot and sexy teammate_. _Oh man_.

"Ah." Danny crossed his legs beneath him and looked Peter in the eyes. "I meant it when I said I was interested in continuing this even without dating. That doesn't mean that you have to do anything though. If you didn't like it or you don't want to do it again, I am okay with that too."

"Oh, okay."

"You did like it right?" The blond asked shyly. It was a new look, that was for sure. He'd never seen Danny blush so much in the year he'd known the guy.

"Oh!" Peter's eyes widened. "Yeah, I really did! I just… feel like it should have taken longer to get there? I don't know." He shrugged halfheartedly.

The blond nodded. "Were we attempting a traditional relationship, I would agree with you. However, neither of us is what would be considered 'normal'. We are both warriors." He smiled. "Both seeking to release tension in a healthy way. It is not so uncommon in K'un Lun."

"Well, when you put it like that… Wait, did you have someone in K'un-" He was cut off by Danny's lips and let out a muffled squeak. "Mmmmm… What was I saying?" He looked a little dizzy.

"You can take all the time you need to decide Peter. I don't mind." The blond stood and moved to the alarm clock just as it began to beep. He pressed the button lightly and turned back to Peter. "I'm going for my shower, see you at breakfast."

The brunet nodded, laying back and trying not to imagine Danny naked and wet and he was failing rather spectacularly.

* * *

"Hey, Web-head, it's my turn to spar with you guys after school today so don't forget." Sam shoved his shoulder as they walked up to the school.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries Bucket-head." Peter replied, wrinkling his nose. He was about to continue when he bumped into someone and ended up knocked on his ass.

"Hey kid, watch where you're walking."

Peter 'eeped', momentarily startled, and looked up into the angry eyes of the world's most famous super hero.

"Sorry Mr. Stark." He blinked, wondering why on Earth he was at their school and in such a bad mood. He accepted Danny's hand as help and stood up, watching the billionaire stalk away in a huff.

"Tony!" A new voice called, making them all turn to look. A man in a lab coat with dark curly salt and pepper hair came running out of the building, a scowl on his face. "Apologize to him! You could have avoided him in the first place you know."

Stark's eyebrows furrowed but he turned back to Peter, offering his hand.

"Sorry kid."

"Uh… no problem sir." Peter raised an eyebrow, shaking the hand of one of his biggest heroes. Sure he'd done it before as Spiderman, but he was just Peter right now and very curious. Who was this guy that Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, would listen to him without so much as a complaint?

The man came up to them, scowl softening as he approached. He smiled at the teens before pulling Tony to the side and gesturing for them to move along.

"I'll be seeing you kids in class so head on in."

They complied but not without a, "Hey, we're not kids!" from Sam. None of them wanted to give Stark a chance to get a good look at them. He was a genius and seeing them all together as they were might make it easier for him to guess their identities. They left the men to their loud whispering and angry gestures.

"What could that have been about?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Stark is a playboy, maybe he slept with the guy's lady?" Sam shrugged, not seeming to care much.

"He's a teacher though, why would Stark do that to a school teacher? And I doubt he'd listen to a lover's lover." Ava shook her head, disagreeing with Sam.

"Maybe he's a Stark employee who quit?" Luke put in, raising his hands in a shrug as well.

"I doubt it. Stark doesn't listen to his employees like that either." Peter argued and agreed with the nodding Ava. Stark didn't listen to anyone.

"Perhaps a lover?" Danny added in.

They all turned to look at him incredulously, Peter blushing lightly as the word brought back last night again.

"Stark isn't gay though!" Luke shook his head, not noticing Peter's discomfort.

"That you know of." Ava replied, rolling her eyes. "There is such thing as bisexuality and it does make the most sense of any of our theories." She blinked. "Ugh, why am I even talking about this? We need to get to class!"

The boys of their group rolled their eyes, minus Danny, and followed her to their first class of the day.

* * *

"Uh, hey Principal Coulson." Peter waved as they walked into their science class. "Not that you're not super cool but don't you have a school to run? Where's Mrs. Potter?"

"Just sit tight. When the entire class gets here you'll all find out." He replied, not looking up from the paper work he had brought with him.

Peter pouted but listened and went to sit back at his lab desk with Danny. When the rest of the students trickled in and the bell sounded, Coulson pushed back from the desk and stood up to address the class.

"Okay class, I have some bad news for you today. Your regular science teacher has taken early maternity leave due to complications with her pregnancy. Her doctor has ordered bed rest and she can't very well do that and teach." He gestured to the door as it opened and revealed the dark haired man from earlier. "This is Dr. Banner. He'll be filling in until she's ready to come back to work. Play nice." He shot a look to each of his super students before leaving.

The whispers started quickly and were followed by questions.

"Is Mrs. Potter okay?" MJ asked, concerned.

"From what I've heard, yes. She apparently had a bit of a scare but is otherwise fine." The doctor replied. "Now," he turned to the rest of the class. "I'm actually an astrophysicist first, not a teacher, but I'll be able to answer any and all questions pertaining to your school work so don't be afraid to ask me anything."

"How do you know Tony Stark?" Sam asked, taking the opportunity literally.

"We're science bros." Was the only reply he got, a small smirk on the doctor's face.

"Aw man! That's it?" Sam whined back.

"Yes. Now, please, open your text books to chapter five." Dr. Banner turned to the whiteboard behind him, text book open in one hand and a marker in the other. "Mrs. Potter's notes say that you already did your chapter four quiz so we'll just pick up where you left off, biology." He'd only just begun writing when he was interrupted again.

"If you're not a teacher, why are you here? And how can you teach biology when you're an astrophysicist?" Ava crossed her arms, not liking how much the mystery surrounding their new teacher was expanding.

Banner smiled over his shoulder at her. "I'm doing a favor for Principal Coulson. I owe him one. Also, I've travelled the world, mostly third world countries, as a doctor. I have several doctorates in varying subjects, so please, rest assured that your education is safe with me."

Each of the super students sat up straighter after hearing that, drawing another small grin from the doctor. Ava just stared, wide eyed, for a moment.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"I don't mind. I can tell you take your education seriously." He turned back around to the board and drew a diagram before turning back again. "So, who can tell me what this is?"

* * *

"So… which hero do you guys think he is?" Peter whispered dramatically to his teammates as they waited for Harry and MJ to join them. "I'm thinking he's not one of the ones we've met so far. Aside from Stark, none of the others are scientists. I mean wow, he's got doctorates. As in plural!" He tried to stop salivating. All the science was overwhelming him. With Doc Connors still running rampant as the Lizard, he hadn't had a science mentor in quite a while. This had to be his chance to get help with working on a cure!

"Who wants to hack the SHIELD database?" Sam grinned from his seat. "I bet they have all the dirt on him."

"Who has dirt on whom?" MJ asked, biting into her apple as she sat down.

"The new science teacher." He replied, straightening quickly as though he'd been shocked. "We were thinking of spying outside the teachers' lounge." Sam's laugh sounded rather fake and they all hoped that MJ hadn't heard his comment about the SHIELD database.

MJ rolled her eyes. "Amateur. Why do you even want his 'dirt'?"

The entire group shrugged as one, Peter face palming at their lack of subterfuge.

She only laughed, eating more of her apple. Harry joined them then, sitting next to her.

"He seems really nice." He bit into his sandwich.

"I don't see why he's here when he mentioned that he used to travel third world countries. That kind of thing is a calling. You don't just go do it for fun." MJ tapped her fingers, thinking.

"Callings can change." Danny intoned. "The only constant in our universe is change."

"Okay, fortune cookie." Sam ruffled his hair and Peter bit back the need to disconnect the other's hand from Danny's head. _Huh_, he thought, _when did I get to be the jealous type?_

* * *

The sparring session with Sam had turned out well. He needed to wear his helmet to be able to train with them though as they'd have to hold back far too much when hitting him. They'd all gotten a good work out anyway and gone home to eat with Aunt May and the rest of the team. The entire time, Peter had felt a rising tension between him and Danny. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it but he knew it was going to be resolved rather quickly, if the subtle looks the blond had been shooting him were any indicator. He hoped no one else noticed these looks. Not that he was embarrassed… he just didn't know how to explain their situation at this point. He barely understood it himself.

Finally, after hanging out with the others for a few hours, it was time to sleep. He could practically feel the tension in the air as the climbed the stairs together. Danny's expression gave nothing away though and he was beginning to feel nervous.

The second they were both in the door, it shut and locked with a click behind him, and suddenly he was in Danny's arms being pinned against it and kissed. He felt a twitch in his shorts in response but ignored it for now, concentrating on the feeling of kissing his blond teammate. He was right after all. Danny didn't like to wait around for many things. Of course he was going to get to the point right away.

"I really wanted to touch you while we were sparring." His tone was deeper than usual as he leaned back for air, looking at him with half lidded eyes. "I look forward to our next private sparring session."

Peter cheeks reddened but he nodded, knowing how the other teen had felt. He'd wanted to run his hands down the sculpted form as it was in motion, showing his strength. He was amazing and beautiful. _Is it just me or are my pants getting tighter?_ "Me neither."

"Good to know." The blond replied, slipping a leg between Peter's and grinding forward as he leaned back in for another passionate kiss. He groaned and let in Danny's tongue as he did so. Again, he started pushing back. As much as he loved to feel Danny's strength, he also wanted to watch him as he moaned, trying in vain to keep quite.

He broke the kiss with a mischievous grin and pushed the blond back into his bed, liking the surprised flush that covered the pale skin. Danny answered his grin with one of his own and began to strip off his shirt, halting Peter for a few moments to watch. He was working on his jeans when Peter closed the distance and started helping, tracing the powerful legs as he slowly lowered the denim. The muscles bunched and he could hear his lover's breathing hitch slightly. He came back up quickly, pulse racing as well, and kissed the blond hard before taking his own shirt off. With the fabric over his eyes he didn't notice what Danny was doing until he felt a nip on his hip bone, quickly followed by a soft kiss that soothed the small amount of pain he'd felt. His jeans were painfully tight when he felt teeth on the zipper, lowering it slowly. He struggled out of his shirt and looked down at the blond, wanting to see his expression and what he was going to do next.

He wasn't disappointed. With his pants down, the teeth returned for his boxers, nips and kisses placed all over his skin along the way. With his erection free, Danny turned to it with enthusiasm, licking a few long lines up the vein and keeping eye contact with Peter. The brunet leaned back and groaned the sight of his lover almost too much. _I really want to see Danny like this. _He brought a hand up to Danny's hair and carded softly through it before placing a bit of pressure on his neck to look up again.

"Wait Danny, I… uh… want to try something else." He managed to get out through his quickened breathing. The blond raised an eyebrow but complied, giving a final suck and pulling off with a small 'pop'.

"What did you have in mind?" The question made Peter blush scarlet. _How do I admit I want him to be the pitcher?_

"I was thinking… um… you have experience with this right?" His nervousness was definitely showing.

"Yes, some." Danny nodded, reaching for Peter and running a hand down his naked side and leaning in for a brief kiss. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you typically pitch or catch?" He didn't think he'd ever stop blushing now.

"Oh." The blond grinned and nuzzled his should as he pushed him back onto the bed. "What do you want? I'm fine with either."

"Um…" Peter hooked a leg around the other teen's hip and pulled their hips together, hoping it was enough of an answer. Danny only grinned wider, tweaking one of his nipples. "Fine… I want to be on the bottom." He rushed it out in one quick breath. The blond looked a little surprised but nodded anyway.

"Do you have lotion or oil of any kind?"

"Yeah, what teenage boy doesn't?" Peter chuckled nervously, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a bottle of hand lotion. Danny accepted the lotion and set it next to them on the bed and reached for his pants on the floor where they'd been dropped. He pulled out his wallet and after pulling out a small foil square, discarded both the wallet and pants to get back to Peter.

"Do we really need that? Neither of us has any diseases, yay for SHIELD medical files." He said dryly.

"I think you will prefer this over the alternative." He replied just as dryly, a wry smile on his face. "Believe me, it's not the greatest feeling, having cum there."

"Oh." Peter blinked, thankful for Danny's thoughtfulness. "Good idea."

Danny chuckled as he rolled the condom on and reached for the bottle of lotion. When he looked back at Peter, he could see the nervousness return.

"Don't worry, the first time does hurt a little bit but I promise I'll go slowly for you. If you want me to stop, just tell me."

"Thanks…" He blushed. Danny was the ultimate gentleman it appeared. His nervousness began to disappear with the first finger that he felt probing his ass. The slick digit massaged for a bit, its owner seeking his lips in a gentle kiss. When the finger finally pushed in, his gasp was swallowed eagerly. More time and more swallowed moans passed before another finger followed the first. He grunted lightly, feeling some discomfort now. The fingers stilled and let him get used to the feeling before moving again. They moved until they managed to brush something, sending a shot straight to his erection and causing him to moan loudly. Danny only continued and managed to slip another finger in without the brunet noticing.

"Sh…" Danny whispered against his lips, lining himself up with Peter's entrance. He didn't wait more than a second once his fingers were out, sliding in slowly. The brunet bit at the back of his hand to contain the sounds he knew he was going to make. He hadn't expected being connected to someone so intimately to feel so amazing and it seemed his brain to mouth filter was on the fritz as he was breathing out a litany of the godlike attributes of his lover in a steady stream.

He felt the blond grow harder inside him at his softly spoken words and he pulled him the rest of the way in with a leg around the hip. Danny grunted, face darkening with intense feeling. He moved a hand to Peter's hip and traced rough circles there, head in the crook of his neck. He stayed that way as long as he could before moving slowly at Peter's insistence.

"I'm good now. Just… move…" He breathed, voice a throaty whisper.

Danny didn't reply as he began to move, allowing Peter to set the pace at first. Only when all signs of tension had left the brunet's body did he finally start to push the pace. It wasn't long before they were moving in an easy rhythm together, moans and breathy sighs mixing together between joined lips. Danny's hand on his erection was what eventually undid him. He climaxed suddenly and continued to move with his lover to prolong the amazing feeling. His muscles tightening in turn did Danny in and they both collapsed together, a sweating and sticky mess. The blond slipped out carefully after a few breaths, sending a shiver up Peter's spine in response. He disappeared from the bed for a moment while Peter lay back in blissful silence before returning with a tissue to clean them both up and dropping Peter's boxers on his chest as he was pulling on his own underwear.

"So…" Peter finally spoke, heartbeat back in a somewhat normal range. "That was fun."

"Indeed." Danny climbed back into the bed and wrapped himself around the other teen, pressing soft kisses into his back and neck, bringing more shivers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Don't forget, my body is pretty resilient." Peter replied sleepily with a yawn. He had a feeling he might still feel it a bit in the morning but he wasn't too worried. "Don't worry about me."

Danny just smiled and held him a little tighter.

* * *

End part 2!


	3. Chapter 3

So… *blush* Wow. You reviewers are the nicest! I've written for other fandoms… but years ago so I don't really recommend the fics (Naruto/Harry Potter, FAKE). I'm also super into Mass Effect and Dragon Age and am currently putting ideas together for an epic length crossover. I guess this is a bit of a warm up for me, get me used to writing again. Thanks for the interest though! I've been a fan of Spiderman since I was a little kid reading my brother's comics. I've watched the whole series about twice now and I do research into things I don't remember well and things that I don't know. Like Spidey's strength. It's apparently 10 tons. I'm going with a little less being that he's still a teen and will likely grow into his strength as he ages. If there IS anything that doesn't mesh with canon, let me know! I'm perfectly willing to admit being wrong about something. I also fangirl hard for Danny. So hard. I squeal every time he makes an entrance. Him and his monk undies… *drool*

I'm secretly tickled that the naughty bits are coming across well. *snerk* See what I did there? In all honesty, my husband was sitting in the room the entire time I was writing the last scene and every time he looked up, I'd minimize the window and give him this huge grin. He just rolls his eyes at me and mutters about boy love and goes back to his laptop. I guess this is really the only downside to having a 55 inch screen.

Same warnings apply, as usual. M for Mature, boys kissing and more. Don't like, turn back now.

I own nothing but the ideas and situations I use in this story. If it seems canon, it probably is.

* * *

Attraction

* * *

Peter's communicator rang at three AM, waking both teens up with a start. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the glare in the dark.

"Spiderman, Iron Fist, we've got a situation."

"What is it Fury?" Peter groaned, dropping his head back to the pillow. That left Danny in Fury's view, yawning tiredly.

"Are you in bed together?" Fury's shocked tone had them both shooting apart, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Uh… it's a cold night?" Peter tried, shrugging nervously, hanging up the call. He instantly ran to his dresser and pulled out his costume and got dressed in record time. He looked to Danny to see he'd just finished as well.

"Well that was awkward." He sighed.

"A bit. Though I suppose this brings us to the question… what are we exactly and do we tell the others?"

"You're right. But we don't have time for that now." Peter scratched at his head through the mask and opened his window for them to climb out of.

Out on the street was the rest of the group and White Tiger was tapping her foot impatiently as they approached.

"What took you guys? Sheesh, let's go!" She didn't wait for them to reply before turning with the rest of the group and taking off.

"Sorry, White Tiger, switched pants in the dark again." Spiderman lied smoothly, earning a chuckle from everyone but Iron Fist.

"What did Director Fury say?" The blond asked.

"What, didn't you listen to him? The Phalanx have cornered the Hulk at our school. They're trying to get his DNA. They're extremely infectious so taking hits is definitely out." White Tiger said over her shoulder, not slowing down.

"Our school? What's the Hulk doing there at all? Much less three AM…" The web slinger muttered under his breath. _Unless he's… Nah, can't be…_ He shook his head and took to the buildings with his web shooters.

"No clue man. We were just told to get there. Like yesterday." Nova shrugged, seeming rather nonchalant for the situation as he flew along.

"It's kind of odd that he just shows up at our school." Powerman agreed with Spiderman.

"He's been rather scarce since the attempted chitauri invasion." White Tiger agreed as well.

"Who cares? We get to save an Avenger!" Nova grinned broadly, doing a spin. "One of the coolest too!"

Peter rolled his eyes behind the mask. "Be sure to get his autograph before he crushes you, fanboy."

"Hey…" Nova pouted as they came up to the school. Thankfully, the battle was happening outside already and the only real damage seemed to be to the street and lawn. The Hulk was crouched over a prone Iron Man, snarling and yelling at several large silver bug-like creatures. They had over fifty of the things rushing the Hulk and being knocked back constantly by sweeping fists. They kept on coming though and looked to be overwhelming the green giant.

"Well shit." Spiderman groaned, webbing the closest group to him together and pulling them over. "White Tiger, you and Powerman take that side." He pointed to the left. "Iron Fist and Nova, you guys take the other side. I'll take the middle."

They all gave their affirmative and went into battle, taking down the goons with ease. Spiderman used his electric webs and managed to destroy a good number before getting closer to the Hulk, the others making quick progress as well.

"Don't let them touch you!" The Hulk called to them from his crouched position, now favoring his left shoulder. A red pulsing light was imbedded into it, looking to be causing a lot of pain.

"You heard the big guy, team!" Peter confirmed the order and took down a few more of the metal nuisances before finally getting to the Hulk's side and protecting his injured side.

"You two okay? What's that?" The red and blue hero attempted to examine it.

"Machine taking blood for DNA." The green giant grumbled. "Need it out. Now!" His fist smashed a small crater into the ground and he slumped. "Not feeling… good… Metal Man, Tony, sleeping, heart working again."

"He's looking rather pale isn't he? Wait, did you say his heart was working again?" White Tiger came up, having dispatched her final bug, with Powerman in tow. Iron Fist and Nova both joined them immediately after.

"Okay, how do we get it out?" Nova asked, flying over to inspect the tech.

"Pull hard. Don't touch blood. Gamma radiation…" The Hulk sat back from Iron Man and slumped further to the ground. "Do it now!"

Spiderman gestured for Powerman who stepped up and placed both hands as far as he could under the metal and pulled. The Hulk roared in pain but didn't move more than slamming his other fist into the ground again. It took all of a minute but to those there it felt longer, suffering with the Hulk as each barb came loose from his flesh. With it finally removed, they all watched in amazement as the gaping hole sealed itself back up. Soon, there was only unblemished skin left.

Before it finished, however, the piece that had been embedded in the Hulk came to life, skittering to some of the 'dead' Phalanx and disappearing into a body. In seconds, what had previously been scrap metal, was now a shifting mass of spikey limbs and roaring faces. Once they separated, they came at the group once more.

"Okay, Powerman and Nova keep a perimeter, don't let them past you. Iron Fist with me. I'll keep them from touching you; you crush them with your fists of fury. White Tiger, stay with Hulk and see if you can help Iron Man."

The team all replied affirmatively and carried out their orders, Powerman and Nova keeping most back from either side. Whatever got passed them was crushed by Iron Fist or electrocuted by Spiderman. Again, it was over rather quickly, owing to their excellent teamwork and skill. The webslinger turned to Hulk only to see a green fist pass by his face at incredible speed and into a Phalanx. The metal bug flew several hundred feet, right into a light pole, and bursting into shrapnel.

"Duuuuuuuude…" Nova watched the arch and applauded lightly. "That was perfect!"

"Stupid machines!" The Hulk roared after the crushed piece of scrap metal, turning back to the suit of armor he'd been protecting. He began shrinking before their eyes, skin getting paler and paler by the second. What was left of his pants slid off as he ran the rest of the way to Iron Man, nearly slumping over the armor as exhaustion hit. "Tony, you idiot, wake up." His tone was worried and haggard as he started fiddling with the suit, opening up the faceplate and taking off the chest plate, doing easily what White Tiger had been unable to. "Jarvis, what's the damage?"

"Mr. Stark suffered cardiac arrest from the energy beam that struck the arch reactor directly. It will need repair. While I was able to restart his heart, he has yet to regain consciousness. It probably has much to do with the concussion he received upon landing. There are no spinal injuries." The polite voice managed to sound almost worried.

"Shit." He ran his fingers through his hair, turning to look at the approaching teen heroes. Spiderman tossed a sheet of webbing over him and Powerman bent over to pick up Stark. The doctor wrapped the sheet around his waist and secured it before standing shakily, tapping at Tony's cheek to try and wake him.

"Director Fury, we've secured Iron Man and Dr. Banner." Spiderman said into his communicator. "You okay, Doc?"

"I'm just exhausted. The transformation takes its toll." He waved off the teen hero, concentrating on Tony.

"Ah, I bet." He shifted his feet a bit. "I can carry you if you want."

"No thanks. I'll live." The doctor shook his head, a tired smile on his lips. "If it's all the same to you Fury, We'll be dropped off at the Avenger's Tower. I'll have everything I need to help him there. Also, send a team to clean up my blood safely."

"Fine, just make sure he doesn't die." Fury's tone was gruff. "Good work team, get them to the Tower and get home. Your ride is on the way."

"Yes! Sleeeeeeeep." Nova drifted to the ground and let out a jaw cracking yawn. "I can't wait to get back to my bed…"

"We're all tired Nova, shut it." White Tiger grumped, glaring at the Human Rocket. "Ugh, I have a test tomorrow!"

"Chill out White Tiger, you'll ace it like always." Powerman assured her as the SHIELD helicopter came into hearing range. They all looked to the same spot and waited for it to touch down. A team of paramedics wearing Stark's logo rushed out the second the bird landed, heading straight for Powerman and Iron Man. One handed a pair of pants to Dr. Banner and busied herself with making sure her boss was stable. A second chopper landed, bringing a team in hazmat suits and chemical spill kits.

When Iron Man was loaded, Spiderman waved off his team.

"Go home guys, I'll take them home and get back. No need for all of us to have to stay awake."

"Yes! I'm gone!" Nova shot away like lightning, not waiting for anyone else. Powerman and White Tiger both followed but at a much more sedate pace, giving him a nod of thanks.

"I'm sticking with you." Iron Fist said firmly. "Just in case."

"Oh that sounds fun." Spiderman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Let's go."

* * *

They waved at the retreating form of Dr. Banner and the prone but now complaining Stark on a stretcher before stepping back to the helicopter and coming face to face with a stern looking Nick Fury. Both backed up a step, looked at each other and then back to Fury.

"Alright kids, come clean." He crossed his arms, sighing loudly, clearly ready for them to try to give him the run around.

"We have a sexual relationship." Iron Fist replied calmly, looking Fury in the eye. Spiderman was glad his mask covered his gaping mouth. He hadn't expected Danny to be so blunt.

"Is that it?" The man looked between them both, face neutral.

This time Peter popped up, looking at the blond as he said, "So far."

While he couldn't see the eyes, he did see Danny's lips smiling softly.

"I don't need to remind you boys about the dangers of dating a teammate do I?"

"No, sir." They both replied, standing straight.

"We won't let this affect the mission Fury, don't worry about that." Peter promised.

"Good. Get home and get some sleep."

"Gladly."

* * *

End part 2.5!


	4. Chapter 4

Heh, nothing makes my day like waking up to an enthusiastic review or two. Or three. *grin* Thanks again for taking the time to leave one! Hm… Deadpool… I like him but I'm not sure how he'll fit in. I may do a brief cameo since you asked so nicely though. I'll be trying for an update a week but I've got two kids, one almost two years old and the other is five. We tend to get pretty busy during the week with school and stuff. Both girls actually love the show; the oldest got me into it in the first place. The youngest asks for "Hook! Hook!" which I found out is her word for Hulk. Seems my love of the big green guy has passed to her.

Sam and Peter? *Gasp* How did you know? *grin* At first, it wasn't a pairing I put much thought behind. Then I watched the episode where Peter meets the Guardians of the Galaxy. And now… I can really see it in the show. It's so ridiculously cute that I'm extremely tempted to put it into the story somehow… but… not until much later. Like… after Danny has to return to K'un Lun later. Though… at that point it might just be a sequel? Huh. And maybe a threesome after that! Oh dear… my mind has gone to some dirty, dirty places.

Also, I'm really glad you guys find them in character. It's something I've had problems with in the past and it's good to know I'm breaking free from my bad habits. Thanks for keeping an eye open for me *grin*. Your jokes made me almost snort my coffee, good job!

Same warnings as always. M for Mature with boys kissing and junk. Don't like, turn back.

I own nothing that is Spiderman or Marvel. Just the craziness in my brain waiting to be written out.

* * *

Attraction

* * *

School that morning was a rather dreamlike affair for most of the team. Ava looked fine but the slight edge to her usual demeanor gave her away. _I'll just steer clear of her until after lunch._ Aunt May sent them all off with a bemused smile, shaking her head. When the team walked into their science class, they weren't prepared for the sight of one, haggard, Dr. Bruce Banner pushing their Agent Principal Coulson out of the room despite the numerous protests he was making. The man sat back down and leaned back in his seat and rubbing at his temples. He was obviously showered and clean but not rested. The fact that he had neglected to shave was just another reminder. _Did he seriously just manhandle Coulson? Cool._

"Good morning class." The doctor yawned widely and was echoed by at least half the class. "Sorry if I'm a little unfocused today. There was a problem at Stark Industries and I was there all night helping out. Principal Coulson was asking me to take the day off but I don't want to abandon you on my second day here." He gave the class a sheepish grin. "If you'll all please turn to where we left off yesterday?"

The class complied quietly, seemingly just as tired as he was.

* * *

"Mr. Parker?" Dr. Banner called as they began filing out of the class for lunch. "I need to see you before you leave for lunch."

The brunet gulped, not quite sure what this was about. _I doubt he's going to turn into the Hulk and squish me… but why does he want me to stay after? _He just nodded to Danny as he passed, gesturing for him to wait for him outside the class. The blond acknowledged him with his own nod and leaned against the lockers outside the room to wait.

"Yes, Dr. Banner?" Peter walked back to the doctor's desk, drumming his fingers along the wood nervously. The doctor looked up from his marking and waved for Danny to come in as well.

"You might as well come in as well Mr. Rand." He replied, waiting until they were both in front of the desk before placing a small metal object on his desk and activating it. A small pulse went out and both teens looked around with shocked expressions.

"What did you do?" Danny asked, just as Peter said, "That's so cool!"

"Mini EMP, we only have a few minutes of unmonitored time so straight to business. First, yes, I do know who you all are and so does Tony." He held his hands up as though to soothe the suddenly frazzled teens. "It's not really anything you did. The… other guy, the Hulk… he has an excellent sense of smell." The doctor emphasized the word 'excellent' eyebrows rising slightly. "Tony… his AI pointed it out to him a little while back."

"Well… that's awesome?" Peter rolled his eyes sulkily. Iron Fist patted his back.

"Don't worry about it. I've yet to be detained and successfully tortured for information." He grinned tiredly. "My second concern is this." The man held up a sheet of paper that Peter had to get closer to read.

"Oh, yeah, the internship at Oscorp. I won, so what?" Peter tried to wave it off nonchalantly. Danny looked at him quizzically.

"You never took the internship." Bruce crossed his arms.

"Well no, kinda been busy saving people at all hours of the day." He replied, indicating the doctor. _Case in point actually._ "I can't just leave a job where people are depending on me to do it. It's not fair to anyone."

"That's the answer I was looking for." The doctor nodded, leaning forward and handing him an envelope. "Did you know that Tony has internships available as well? And since we already know your unique circumstances, it wouldn't be a problem for us to work around them?"

"Wait… I looked for internships with Stark Industries first. I never found anything." Peter argued, a frown forming on his lips as he looked down at the envelope. His brows shot up.

"Yeah… SHIELD tends to like to filter the information you kids get. Fury does it to everyone really. Tony says, 'He's THE super spy. His secrets have secrets.' You should ask Captain Rogers about it sometime." Banner rolled his eyes with a laugh and pointed at his little EMP device. It seemed to be losing power. "It would be a way for Tony and me to thank you for yesterday… and for you to get your hands on real information. Real science. Think about it." Within seconds of pointing at the device, it powered off and the doctor was waving them out the door, Peter with an official internship offer in his backpack. "Have a good day kids."

* * *

"You never told us you applied for an internship." Danny said casually as they walked to meet their friends for lunch.

Peter shrugged. "Not much to say about it. I ended up not being able to take it due to the hero gig."

"But it's your life's passion isn't it?" The blond looked a little intense at the moment.

"Well yeah… but it's not exactly a priority right now. There are too many villains to deal with right now."

"There will always be villains, Peter. Yin and Yang. The dark balances the light."

"There you go again, fortune cookie." Peter smiled. "As fun as it sounds, Stark Industries doesn't do genetics. That's what I really want to do."

"Maybe nothing will come of it. I still think you should meet with Stark and see what he has to offer. You never know."

"Okay, I will." _Twist my rubber arm._ "It'd be cool to geek out with him at his lab again. Those were some great times." Peter grinned, reminiscing.

"We still need to talk, don't forget." The blonde's voice cut through the hazy daydream like a knife.

Peter stopped abruptly, just outside of the cafeteria and turned to face Danny.

"Do you want to do this over lunch? I don't imagine the subject matter will aid in our friend's digestion." Peter joked, reaching for a smile and failing.

The blond sighed, about to reply when Sam came running up behind them, textbook under his arm.

"Oh hey guys!" He said rather loudly. "Forgot my text book for our next class. Who wants pizza? I want pizza!"

Peter blinked at the sudden intrusion but nodded, taking the save for what it was. He allowed Sam to steer them both to the food line and back to the table, grateful for the distraction. _Not that I don't want to have that conversation… okay, I don't. I don't but only because I don't know what to say!_

At the table, everyone was already sitting and talking between bites of food. Peter sat and ate mechanically, chewing and swallowing, lifting another bite to his mouth, the whole time his brain was a whirl of activity.

_Well, that was an awkward way to find out Sam knows about it. I guess he and Luke _are_ on the other side of the wall… _Peter blushed, still on autopilot. _Oh man… I hope being on the other side of the hallway means that Aunt May and Ava couldn't hear. And what do I feel about that? If they did know, in a less creepy way? Huh…_

"Hey Parker." Sam nocked on his head. "I asked you a question, like, ten minutes ago."

"Huh?" He stopped in mid bite, eyes focusing on the shorter teen.

"Real attractive Parker." Sam rolled his eyes and snapped a picture with his phone. "What did Dr. Banner want?"

"Oh, uh…" _Part of it involves the team now… that will have to wait for a bit though… _"He was passing along an internship offer from Tony Stark."

"Wow, no wonder you're zoned out. You must be geeking out in there hard core."

"Yeah, totally." He replied dryly.

"That's awesome news Peter!" MJ smiled widely. Harry however, didn't look very impressed. "What about the one at Oscorp? I thought you wanted that!"

Peter raised both brows, unsure of where this was coming from.

"I wasn't ready." He shrugged halfheartedly. _Not like I can tell him the truth…_ "And now that kid Alex has it. Heard he was doing great."

"Yeah okay…" Harry looked away unconvinced.

"What, he's supposed to stay by your side or something?" Ava asked, dropping almost everyone's jaws.

"What? I didn't say that!" Harry sat up straighter, brow furrowed. "He just hasn't been around much. Hard to imagine him having time for an internship anywhere really."

_Ouch. Truth hurts I guess… _Peter sighed. _This is the worst part of being a super hero._

The table was quiet for a bit, the only sound being the clink of plastic forks.

* * *

_The Avenger's tower is pretty cool_, Peter decided as he walked into Stark's office. _Scratch that, it's totally freaking awesome!_

"Peter Parker, there you are." An obviously freshly showered Tony Stark offered his hand to the teen as he stood from his chair. "Walk with me."

"Uh… Yes, sir!" Peter followed the man quickly, trying not to trip over himself. _Sure, I'm Spiderman but around my biggest science crush ever? Yeah, totally weak kneed._

"So, Bruce tells me that you're interested in genetics?" The man asked, long strides eating up the ground to the elevator quickly. At Peter's quick nod, he continued. "That internship I'm offering is under him. Legally he works for my company but he really just does his own thing. He needs a capable assistant with… experience in super genetics."

"Well, I'm rather uniquely qualified then aren't I?" He snorted. "So, what, he's working to cure himself?"

"On the side maybe." Tony fixed him with a hard look before getting into the elevator. "He's more interested in reversing other genetic accidents. Kurt Connors for example." The man crossed his arms and waited for Peter to follow. "Bruce has managed to control his transformations through practice. You'll want to mind your jokes."

"Right, sorry." The brunet winced. "I can understand that."

"He's not sensitive about it. I am." The man replied. A few moments later the elevator stopped and opened, letting them both out.

"So, your AI Jarvis runs the building?" He asked, noting that Tony had yet to touch any buttons or give any voice commands. _He's also telling me subtly-not-so-subtly that he's with Bruce. Huh. I guess Danny was right._

"Yes, good observation. Jarvis, introduce yourself."

"Good day, Mr. Parker. You may call me Jarvis as everyone else does. Should you need anything while in any Stark building, do not hesitate to ask." The cool, polite voice came from above them.

"Uh… Hey Jarvis. Thanks." Peter looked up, hand on the back of his head nervously. _That means he's watched us sparring!_

"I'll tell you now, he's pretty mischievous. Watch yourself." Tony warned with a smirk. As he turned, arms outspread, holo-screens popped out of nowhere, lighting the room up with their blue light. As the lab brightened, Peter could make out scores of equipment, much he hadn't seen on the SHIELD Helicarrier back when it was still up in the air. He knew he had to be salivating.

"Pretty awesome isn't it?" A new voice came from behind them. Peter turned to see a freshly showered Dr. Banner coming off the elevator. He ran a hand through his damp curls and waved at the teen with the other. "I could feasibly recreate my own transformation here but it's not in the best interests of anyone." He tilted his head at the equipment. "You want to work with me?"

"Oh man." The brunet's eyes alternated between both the equipment and the geniuses standing next to him. "Yeah, I really do."

"Great. How long can you stay today?" The scientist asked.

"Well… I kind of blew off a team training exercise for this. I'll be making up for it after supper though with one on one sparring practice with Danny." The teen shrugged.

Both men smirked, catching eyes before turning back to him. _Wait, what was that look for?_

"Let's get to work then, don't want to waste any time." Banner replied, bringing him further into the lab and geek heaven.

"I'll let you two science it up. Genetics isn't really my thing." The CEO gave them a quick wave before leaving in the elevator again.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Danny asked as soon as they were in the building.

"It was amazing." Peter gushed, grinning widely. "Dr. Banner has his own labs, labs as in plural, in the Avenger's tower. There's so much science man… so much awesome."

The blond smiled at him and nodded along with the excited chatter as they both taped up their knuckles and tapped fists together.

It began suddenly, as it always did between them, Danny moving in with quick jabs and darting back out just as fast. Peter kept up amazingly well considering his relative newness to the art, owing a lot to the fact that his Spidey Sense actually worked with Danny using his Iron Fist. He pressed his own attack a few times and danced back gracefully.

"Have you ever studied dance?" The question came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Peter dodged a hit, slightly confused. "Dance? Like, tap dancing or ballroom or something?"

"No, ballet."

Peter blushed. "Aunt May had me signed up as a kid. I got out of it when I convinced her that it was making kids bully me."

"I see." Danny nodded. "Your movements always have grace, a kind of synchronistic timing."

"Well, Spidey Sense is pretty amazing." Peter shrugged, darting in and landing a blow that knocked Danny back. "Never completely figured it out though. It still refuses to see Aunt May seeing me in my costume as a bad thing." He chased the blond and forced him to stand his ground. They fought, deadlocked in a dance of flurrying punches and sweeping kicks.

They eventually found themselves grappling and breathing hard from exertion, Peter slowly forcing the other teen back with his superior strength. Danny smirked and Peter only had a second to worry before the force pushing back at him suddenly disappeared. He reigned himself in but not before he ended up tumbling them both to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Peter griped as he sat up, shaking his arms out. He looked up to see Danny's green eyes at the same level as his and only inches away. His breathing was slowing and bringing with it the smell of chai. "Oh."

Again, soft lips on his and he was lost. He allowed it, wanting the closeness despite the fact that he knew that Jarvis was watching them. When Danny finally came back up for air, they both were breathing faster, faint flushes gracing both faces.

"Gentlemen, may I please remind you that the cameras in this room are focused on the sparring floor. The one in the locker room only watches the lockers." The polite tones of Jarvis came over the speaker, shocking the two apart.

"Who was that?" Danny looked up, eyes wide.

"Stark's AI, Jarvis. Runs all his buildings." He squinted up at the roof, getting an idea. _I'd be stupid to assume they only washed each other's hair._ "Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, you were right. Stark and Dr. Banner are an item."

The blond merely grinned. "My intuition is rarely wrong."

"Hey Jarvis, does being the newest Stark Industries employee get me any perks?" Peter stood up, pulling Danny with him.

"There are a few that I am authorized to allow."

"Can you turn off the sound feed in the bathroom?" He asked, hoping Stark was that cool.

"Already done sir. Is there anything else?"

"Nope, thanks man." Peter grinned and pulled the slightly confused blond with him to the locker room. Once inside, he began undressing, not bothering to do more than step outside of the camera's view. Danny watched him closely now, a new understanding dawning in his eyes and showed even more by the sexy smirk forming as well. _Damn, it should be illegal to be that sexy._

"Come on, we don't have much time before we need to get back home." The brunet urged his friend. Danny needed no more urging and by the time they were both undressed, he was half hard. He pushed Peter back into the shower stall, the water coming on automatically at the perfect temperature. _I know he can't technically see us now… but that was a little weird._

Danny didn't seem to care as he was more interested in the skin of his neck, peppering it with light kisses. Peter leaned his head to the side, allowing water to cascade through it and down his other side. The blond moved his hips forward, bringing both of their half-mast erections together into his palm. They both sighed at the friction and moved together until they were both fully erect.

Peter threw his head back with a gasp, not really caring that the wall was there. He'd had worse after all. When Danny reached up to feel for a bump, Peter shook his head and guided the hand to his hip as he lifted one leg to wrap around the blonde's waist. The look of interest was totally worth any embarrassment he might have felt at this slightly awkward position and it gave him the courage to bring up his other leg as well. Danny ran his hands firmly along the muscled thighs that were clenching around him, kneading them almost roughly. Peter groaned at the feeling and brought his hand up to the fancy soap dispensers. Danny pressed one of the buttons and a creamy conditioner came out into the brunet's hand. _Perfect! Now just to… do this… thing…_

Danny must have sensed his hesitation because he brought the hand that wasn't stroking their lengths together around to Peter's ass, swiping the cream from the stilled fingers and leaving Peter hanging on with only his legs. The muscles on his legs and abdomen stood out in sharp definition, especially due to the water, and made Danny groan into the brunet's neck, sending shivers wherever his lips touched.

He was faster this time as he prepared Peter, neither of them wanting to wait any longer. Within minutes they were joined together, still for the moment for the slighter of them to adjust.

"Just move Danny." He breathed. "I'm fine."

The blond didn't move yet, still wanting to give Peter some time. The brunet groaned in frustration and arousal, using his own legs to pull himself up and push back down. The strangled gasp that came from Danny only made him repeat the action, curious to see what other sounds he could elicit from his lover.

"The fact… that you can… you can do this…" The blond couldn't finish. Instead, he grabbed the moving hips and held them tight, thrusting himself at a new faster pace, pulling a deep moan from Peter's lips that he moved in to swallow with his own. Peter matched the pace and pushed it faster, allowing himself to be pressed against the now warm tiles with abandon, his head thrown back once again.

"Faster, Danny!" He cried out, feeling himself quickly reaching his peak. The blond nodded, shifting his grip and turning Peter slightly. The change might not have been dramatic but the effect it had on the angle of the blonde's thrusts had Peter calling out unintelligibly, his vocabulary suddenly gone completely as the stars took up residence on the inside of his eyelids. The building tension finally reached a breaking point and he fell over the edge, clinging to Danny with what little strength he had left. The blond continued for a few more moments before they were both sliding to the floor, completely spent.

"Wow." Peter said once he was finally able to regain his ability to speak. He opened his eyes and got an eyeful of naked blond. The water flowed in rivulets down his muscled chest, leading his eyes all over the place. _Double wow. This needs to happen again._

"I'll second that." Danny replied, a sated grin on his face.

Peter blinked, realizing he'd said that out loud.

* * *

When they got home, everyone was already settling into their night time routines so they went to do theirs. Inside Peter's room however, was Ava, looking none too pleased with them.

"Uh… hey Ava? Don't you have your own bed to get to?" Peter raised a brow.

She ignored his question and stood, coming almost nose to nose with him.

"The next time you two decide to 'shower' you should probably use actual soap." She scowled lightly, pointing to her wrinkled nose. "I can smell both of you guys all over each other and it's all around in here. Thanks for telling the team this important news."

Both boys had stood frozen while she grumbled at them, only now looking at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ava. We're still figuring each other out." Danny smiled apologetically.

"Whatever you two." She rolled her eyes, smiling back. "I'm going to bed. Keep it down in here. Luke and your Aunt May might sleep like the dead but Sam and I don't."

She didn't wait before moving between them for the door and closing it quietly behind her.

"So that was really awkward." Peter rubbed at the back of his head.

"Yes, it was." Danny agreed, willing the blush to leave his face. "But again, it forces the issue."

"I know, I know." Peter sighed. "Can I just start out saying that I like what we do together? And I don't mean just sex. Fighting and sparring and kicking butt and hanging out in your weird Zen ways is a lot of fun. I don't really want any of that to change." He tried not to pout.

Danny nodded. "I know what you mean. None of it has changed… though we have added more intimacy in certain matters."

"Among other things." Peter joked, getting a laugh from his blond lover. "I'd like to see where this goes though… and I also want to know what you want. You've been pretty clear that you won't do anything that I don't want… but haven't said anything about your wants."

The blond was blushing again but he figured his own kind of cancelled that out. At least he was smiling. _Danny's smiles are the best… so warm and soft and all for me. Uh… wait._

Danny didn't give him time to continue thinking. "I sort of lied when I said I was okay with not dating. I'd really prefer that… but I can understand why you don't want to. Our lives can be difficult enough…"

Peter shut him up with a kiss. When he pulled back, there was a hopeful smile on Danny's lips.

"I never actually said I didn't want to tell anyone. I just didn't really know what to say. I imagine telling our high school friends that we live by some weird shudo principle wouldn't go over very well."

The blonde's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "You know what shudo is?"

"Yeah, Samurai paired off with young boys, yadda yadda yadda. They fought together and stayed faithful to one another." Peter grinned; happy his random trivia knowledge had managed to surprise the other teen.

Danny grinned back. "So… who do you want to tell first?"

"We could just show up holding hands." Peter shrugged awkwardly, looking away.

"We could do that."

They both laughed, the slight tension that had been there, erased for good.

* * *

End Chapter 3! (1000 words more than usual to make up for the last shorter chapter :D)

Note: There will be a time skip to after the Tricarrier is completed in the next chapter. Assume about a week or two has passed. Don't worry, you still get to see the reactions of friends and school to the boys' news. Minor baddies per usual. Next chapter will start the 'problem' of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Bahahaha! I'm so sneaky like that. Glad I surprised you! Tony/Bruce is really my favorite pairing and what got me reading Avengers fic. I haven't written them before so I'm really excited to see where it goes with them. I'll probably write their getting together story as a side story eventually. Depends on my time I guess.

I can try and put more of the Spidey shoulder pals and fantasy funnies in but no promises. It tends to interrupt the flow of my writing and I'm not really trying to exactly imitate the show, as much as I love those moments as well.

About K'un L'un. Yes, I know it's supposed to only be accessible every ten years; I did some research on that front, don't worry. His back story is that his parents were killed by their business partner and he was raised in K'un L'un from a young age, I'm guessing seven. He trained his butt off for ten years and beat the dragon Shao Lao for his Iron Fist. At sixteen, when the portal opens, he decides to continue his training on the outside with SHIELD for the year he's been given to say his good byes and to get his affairs in order. I'm guessing that he's been with the team for at least half a year before Spiderman joins. Add the couple months that have gone by and you get the year when the episode Journey of the Iron Fist starts. At the end of the episode, he gets another year to stay in the outside world. That's two whole years there… and I don't get how that works if the portal opens once every ten years. I'm going to use a little artistic license and say that it stays open for a few years every ten tears. That'll give the boys some time together at least. Just enough to fall in love before I tear them apart. Muahahaha. And then the Sam/Peter story will start to bridge the gap between the first story and the third story where Danny returns. So he's not leaving YET but he will be leaving at the end of his year. Thank you for examining that part of my plot so closely! It really made me make up my mind on how I wanted to approach Danny's past and the way the stories will mesh together.

Let's assume almost a month or so has passed since the last chapter, not the few weeks I initially expected. The Tricarrier is built, the team has moved back out. This chapter will be based on the episode called Journey of the Iron Fist so Danny hasn't pulled out the double Iron Fist quite yet. I'm using a lot of the action and dialogue from the episode so it's going to follow it rather closely. I'm sure you'll all see the little additions I make *smirk*.

Thanks for the love guys! It means a lot to have your feedback! It makes me think and it's a lot easier to decide on certain routes for the story once you guys have put your own two cents in. Thanks again and sorry it took so long to get out. I was celebrating Thanksgiving over the weekend with my in-laws and wasn't able to be on the computer for over three days and then life happened. And yes, I'm Canadian. We celebrate our turkey day a month before the US. I apologize for my lack of knowledge of US cities and such. I only go off of what the show says and the little bit I learned back in high school.

The usual warnings apply. M for Mature boy love.

I own nothing.

* * *

Attraction

* * *

"So where are we sparring today?" Peter asked, swinging back and forth by his feet from the ceiling, feeling somewhat antsy at the buildup of tension he'd been feeling between them.

"Brooklyn Bridge. I'll meet you there." Danny replied, cutting the call.

"What? Okay then." Peter rolled his eyes as he pulled his mask on and jumped out his window, making his way to Danny. They'd been sparring in different places every week since the Tricarrier had been launched, mostly as an attempt to have some privacy together. Not having easy access to each other at night and having no real reason to train any other place than the Tricarrier's new and improved training room had seriously cut into their alone time. He never thought he'd miss the super crammed house of teenagers but now he actually did.

_Go figure._

School was the same as ever, with one exception. Flash Thompson and his goons. He'd been the worst of the naysayers the day Peter and Danny had shown up to school, hand in hand. According to the SHIELD cameras planted around the school, Flash had been the one to draw very large and very graphic penises over both of their lockers. He'd been suspended but the incident had sparked a huge debate between the Student and Parent Councils. Most students were with them and their right to be with each other but the few that weren't… He wouldn't put it passed them to continue the stupid and inane little harassments. And honestly, it only made him want to continue even more.

When Flash's goons attempted to stuff him in his locker, Ava and Luke had been nearby and stepped in before it went any further. Danny had been a little upset at him at first, for not defending himself, but he'd understood. Peter Parker was not a fighter and could not be seen actually fighting. Thankfully nothing had happened since but he wasn't sure that Flash was done. His goons at least were proving to be rather vocal.

_Not that they matter…_ He rolled his eyes.

The team's reaction had been mixed but good on the whole. Ava had obviously been happy for them despite her need to avoid their smell like the plague after they'd had sex. Luke had just shrugged and gone about his day as normal. He'd said, "It doesn't change anything important about either of you" when asked.

_Sam's reaction was the weirdest_, he thought. _He says he's happy for us but then doesn't talk to us anymore... even to bug me. I don't get it. _

The human rocket had expressed rather exuberant happiness for all of five minutes before suddenly needing to be somewhere else. He'd looked almost sad but had waved off all concern with his customary grin. It had taken him a week before he actually spoke to either of them for anything other than mission related necessities. The Spidey shoulder pals had both carried signs with Sam's face showing his expression before he'd left, but he'd waved them away, wanting to concentrate on his lover and make the most of their suddenly restricted time together.

_Sam is Sam, hard headed and weird. He'll be fine._

But above all of that, Danny himself seemed to be on edge. For the past week he'd been extremely quiet when they were alone, not really wanting to talk. If he knew anything about the blond by now, he knew his facial expressions and Danny was hiding something.

* * *

"Your Kung-Fu is no match for my Spider- AGH!" Peter was hastily snapped out of his cheesy and badly dubbed Kung-Fu fantasy by Iron Fist's foot less than an inch from his nose, his Spider Sense having not warned him in time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a good look at his lover.

"Better to pay attention than to pay for mistakes." Iron Fist said firmly, a frown on his face.

_Huh… I wonder what's got him all frowny faced today… _"Better to have a coupon and not pay at all." He quipped, hoping for a smile as he challenged the blond. "Wise and easy on the wallet."

Iron Fist only frowned harder, attacking him with more ferocity than usual and taking him down roughly.

_Not for nothing but my weekly sparring session with Danny is way un-Zen today… _"What is it with you?" He asked as he rubbed at his jaw, feeling a little put out.

"Patience takes practice and practice makes perfect. The spirit of a K'un Lun warrior beats within you." The blond warrior intoned, expression moving back to neutral territory.

"Speaking of beating… I'm tired of this. Can I have my web shooters back? Because I'd like to start, you know, winning?" Peter whined.

"There is no dishonor to be found in one's abilities. Your web shooters are only a tool. You are more. Now, again!" Iron Fist moved back into his stance, his words mirroring his firm resolve.

_Someone's definitely wearing the pants today… _he thought, a little grumpily.

So he attacked, getting in close with a spinning jump and using his grace to avoid hits while still attacking. But for some reason, the blond was distracted, blocking each of his hits without even bothering to pretend to try, his face turned away. "You're… not even paying attention are you?"

"There's something in the air…" Iron Fist replied, hand raised, palm out, for patience as he looked over his shoulder at the suddenly foggy bridge.

"That smell? It's just Brooklyn." He joked with a shrug, not seeing anything on his side and not feeling anything with his Spidey Sense.

"No. Change is coming." He turned, "Look out!" The blond stomped on the ground, sending a piece of the bridge to intercept the knives that had been aimed at Peter's face.

"Whoa!" Peter blinked, shocked. "That was faster than my Spidey Sense!"

As soon as Iron Fist turned back around, a black figure jumped out of the shadows to sweep at his legs. The blond jumped back, avoiding the first attack.

"A ninja?" Peter's eyes widened with glee. "I've never kicked ninja booty before…"

"This is no game." Iron Fist warned, dropping back into his stance. "Remember, arrogance comes before the fall."

The man in black rushed Iron Fist only to be pushed back by his kick and instead jumped over them. He landed on the other side of Spiderman, taking his legs out from under him and kicking him into his teammate multiple times until they were falling off the side of the bridge.

"And me without my web shooters!" Peter whined as they fell. His hand was clasped by Iron Fist's however and as they turned in the air, he charged his fist with chi, hitting the water before they did. They both ended up back on the bridge, much more wet than before. "That was… wow! I've never seen you use that much power!" Peter gushed, unsure of what to add.

"It isn't over. Grab your web shooters!" The blond got up a little shakily.

"What about all that 'using one's ability' talk?" Peter said sarcastically as he dusted himself off.

"Repetition begets skill. Neither lies between you and this assassin." Iron Fist replied, frown firmly back in place.

"Did you just insult me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Hurry!"

He jumped away in time to miss the smoke cloud that enveloped his teammate, racing for his gloves.

"There is no honor in you!" The blond called out, circling his opponent. The man rushed him again and managed to knock him onto the bridge girders where he then proceeded to crush the blond hero's fingers until he fell to the traffic below.

"D- IRON FIST!" Peter panicked, rushing headlong to save the falling hero. He shot as many webs as he could and stopped all the traffic that had been about to plow through. He hit the cement and turned back to the blond, both breathing a sigh of relief.

"Spidey say fists are nice but tools sure do come in handy sometimes." Peter gave his lover a thumb up as the black clad man dropped down from the girders as well.

"While I can stand, I will not stand for this!" Iron Fist clenched his hand, ignoring the web slinger, all trace of goodness leaving his face. "I will teach you the honor of K'un Lun!"

"What he said!" The brunet said loudly as he pointed.

Iron Fist didn't hesitate as he rushed forward, knocking away the poisoned blade that was launched at him and closing in on his target. As he did, the blade was retracted to its owner's fist and sliced across his neck on its way back, leaving a small cut. Iron Fist fell with a grunt of pain and Spiderman jumped in, webbing the assassin's fist that was holding the knife.

"Hey Dim-jitsu. Your Kung-Fu is strong…" He attached his web to a passing truck. "But not as strong as that truck! Buh-bye!"

The assassin had less than a second to react before the line pulled taught and dragged him away from the scene. Peter ran to Iron Fist, helping up the downed warrior.

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me… just tell me what was up with that ninja!"

"Daniel Rand." A voice behind them spoke calmly, turning both heroes as though spring loaded. Peter could see the shock turn to acceptance on Danny's face as he recognized the man.

"Is that Papa Fist?" Was the first thing to pop out of Peter's mouth.

"No, he's..." The blond looked to him. "I'm sorry Pe-" He glanced away, biting his lip. "Spiderman… I don't have time to explain… Thank you for allowing me to be a guest in your home... and for everything else. Keep my worldly belongings. I've no more need for them."

Peter stood stock still, completely thrown for a loop. "Wait… what's going on here? Who was the ninja dude who just handed us out bottoms? Why are you talking crazy?" The brunet's tone only grew more panicked with each question. "Who's the short stack?"

"He's come to take me home." The blond pulled off his mask, turning back to Peter was a sad smile on his face. "You have been a good friend to me. Good bye." He allowed the men to pull a white cape over his head and lead him inside the car that had just seemingly appeared.

"Home?" Peter flung his arms out. "The Tricarrier is your home! Danny! This doesn't make sense, even for you! What about us?"

"May our paths cross again. Namaste," Was the sad reply. The last look he saw on the blonde's face almost broke his heart.

_Uh… so yeah… not going to just let this happen… _Peter gritted his teeth and followed the car as fast as he could, heart racing.

* * *

He stopped on the control tower above the private plane, looking down at it.

"Rand Industries?" He quirked a brow. "That's funny… Danny's last name is also Rand… I'm Spidey Sensing a connection." His thoughts moved back to when they'd all lived at his and Aunt May's house. A chess game between him and Luke had been interrupted when Danny had walked up to them and asked about his incense. The TV had been showing a commercial for Rand Industries and Danny had been wearing a shirt with the logo. _Oh man… why do I never notice these things until they bite me in the ass? Wait… Danny's loaded? Why would he want to sleep on my floor then? Zen or not… a floors a… He said I could have all his earthly possessions?_

He could almost hear the dollar signs as they fell around him in his imagination but shook his head roughly. That wasn't important.

_Rich might be nice… but it's not worth losing Danny for. Not even close._

Peter jumped and shot a web to the plane, pulling himself on and under the wing just as it was taking off. He secured himself inside the landing gear before it closed and held on for the ride.

As it turned out, it was a long ride. _All the way across the ocean if the smell is anything to go by.._. It grew colder and colder the further they got and Peter was suddenly regretting his lack of foresight.

_Something tells me I should have packed a parka. I wonder if SHIELD delivers… _He shivered almost violently as the plane finally landed and he crawled out of the landing gear.

"So this is the mystical city of K'un L'un." He stared at the gold topped buildings in amazement. "It's beautiful!" He moved to get a better look, rubbing at his arms to bring some warmth. "Even my Spider Sense feels groovy… and freezing! Note to self, investigate Spidey thermals."

He didn't notice the roped knife until it was wrapped around him. By then it was dragging him off the plane and throwing him into a snow bank. He looked up at its thrower and stood up to face him, snow tumbling off.

"Intruder!" The strangely dressed man growled out.

"No, no, no! No, just visiting!" He held his hands up in peace, eyeing the now whirling knife. "Not intruding… I'm actually here as Mr. Fist's plus one? You know, Iron Fist? Surfer dude, bandana? And can I get some hot tea?" _Yeah… probably not the best time to ask. _

"No outside infidels may trespass on the sacred ground of K'un L'un." The man replied evenly, advancing on him.

"So much for hospitality…" Peter quipped, jumping back when the man advanced again. He managed to avoid the man several times before he continued with, "How are you doing this without sleeves? I mean, seriously?"

"Stand your ground and fight me with honor!" He came again, using the same style as Danny and managing to knock him back into the snow again. _It's a really good thing I've been sparring with Danny so much! That would have hurt a lot more otherwise…_

As the man advanced again, Danny stepped in, knocking him back with a single powerful blow.

"Stop! He's my guest." The blond bit out, glaring at the fallen man.

"Iron Fist. Glad to see you have not grown soft and plump in the outside world, brother." The man got up, smirking as he took in the blond.

"He's your brother?" Peter felt a little confused. _Most brothers don't look at each other like…_

"A brother in faith, not blood." Danny avoided his eyes at this, making Peter instantly suspicious.

"You have forgotten yourself Daniel. If you throw your lot in with this fool you shall suffer the same fate!" The so called brother advanced once more.

Danny crouched into his stance, calling forth his chi into his fist. "Gladly." He breathed, voice laced with deadly intent.

The next attack got no further than the fingertips of the man that had taken Danny from the bridge. With a small flick, the knife shot back to its owner, wrapping him and bringing him to the snow before them.

"He did that with his fingers? Does everyone here excel in the tail kicking department?" Peter asked incredulously.

"You have forgotten yourself Scorpion." The old man intoned, face neutral.

"Scorpion? Oh, the tail… and the angry…" He trailed off in a mutter, receiving a long suffering look from his lover.

"The infidel is under Iron Fist's protection. We must honor this right by our own law." He continued, stepping passed the defeated warrior.

"Infidel is bad right?" Peter asked, already knowing he'd not like the answer.

"Depends on your point of view. You have an uncanny skill for being in the wrong place at the wrong time… my friend." When Danny turned he looked sad but also a little grateful that he'd followed.

Peter's brows rose under the mask. "Yeah. I'm also good at listening to you telling me what the heck is going on… but let's do that inside." He shivered again, arms crossed over his chest.

He allowed Danny to lead him away, an arm around his back for warmth and as a clear signal to the growling Scorpion that they left behind.

* * *

"This is the monastery, the spiritual center of K'un L'un." Danny spread his arms, showing the magnificence of the building as they walked down the main room towards the fire. A soft smile was on his face. It wasn't surprising. Inside the building was making his Spidey Sense tingle in a good way.

"And warm…" Spiderman snuggled into his new cloak, not noticing the floating person before them until he spoke. "Don't forget warm."

"Hello Danny, Spiderman." The Sorcerer Supreme waved lightly before disappearing into a portal.

"Namaste, Doctor." Danny bowed with a smile.

"Wait." Peter turned for a moment. "That was Dr. Strange!"

"We're astral plane neighbors. He comes by to borrow sugar sometimes."

The brunet blinked, feeling his lashes brush the mask.

"Anyway…" The blond sat before the fire place, picking up the poker and prodding the hot coals.

"There's no 'anyway' here. This may all be normal to you but to Spider-infidel this is all totally bananas." He held his arms out as though trying to contain his thoughts. "A ninja attacks us, you leave with a mystic sensei in a limo, you're secretly a billionaire that drank all my orange soda, I'm in a hidden realm and Doc Strange just pops in? To borrow sugar?" _All that without even mentioning what's been happening between us…_

"Pretty much." Danny replied with a small shrug. "Yes."

"Talk."

The blond sighed as he poked at the fire. "K'un L'un is a very special place. The mystical heart of the world and as such has been protected from the outside for centuries. I was a wayward child who turned my back on one empire to embrace my destiny with another. I was trained by the elders and told that one day I would usher in an era of peace as the king of K'un L'un." The blond leaned forward, sweating in the heat of the fire. "The monks don't trust the outside world. They believe it to be corrupt and without honor."

"That's ridiculous! We have the greatest heroes! I mean… they're outnumbered five to one by villains… but we have some good TV… and corndogs…" He trailed off slowly, wanting to smack his own forehead.

"There is much to learn from the outside… but the monks are set in their ways and I am honor bound to… to…" he collapsed forward, dropping the fire poker he'd been holding.

"Danny? Are you okay? You don't look so hot…"

"Take the throne…" He stood up shakily, continuing as though he hadn't just fallen. "Worse, if I don't, Scorpion is next in line. K'un L'un would fall under his rule… he has turned greedy and self-centered… and…" He collapsed again and Spiderman caught him before he hit the ground.

"Danny! What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" The blond shook his head, panic creeping into his voice. "I cannot see… Peter… I've gone blind!"

Peter stiffened in shock as the now sightless eyes looked his way. The mesmerizing green he remembered was no more, now a dull white. Up the side of his neck and creeping onto his face were blackened veins. _No wonder Danny used my name… he must be freaking out…_

"Don't worry Danny, we'll get your sensei and fix this. Come on." He knelt beside the blond and secured his arm over his shoulders before lifting his legs as well and taking off for the last place he had seen the old man go.

* * *

"Hm… Daniel's blindness is only temporary." The old sensei said finally after examining his student for a few moments. "However… he cannot enter the contest."

"Contest?" Peter asked from his position, hanging from the ceiling. He'd moved there to stay out of the way. "You guys have a lot of rules."

"The Return to Shao Lao. It's the final test to prove I'm worthy to be king." The blond replied, turning his head in Peter's direction.

"Or that you are not." Scorpion interjected. "If my 'brother' cannot compete, I am the victor by default."

"Masters… am I not allowed to choose a champion to fight in my place?"

"Of course you are." The black and gold clad man growled, jerking his thumb into his abs to indicate himself. "If you can find someone foolish enough to face me."

_I hate his guy… and it's not because of the Scorpion thing… He could be called the Teddy Bear and I'd still hate him. _His little devil Spidey popped onto his shoulder, looking a lot like Scorpion and the little angel followed, looking a lot like Danny in his Iron Fist costume. The devil slapped the angel's ass, leering at him while he was busy looking completely scandalized. The light bulb blinked on. _Yeah… that's not going to happen, _He resolved firmly_._

The elders conferred quietly during that moment, ending with Danny's sensei snapping his fingers. The far door opened and in came running several warriors, each with a different weapon. Peter dropped from the ceiling, stooping down to gently help Danny up.

"Choose your warrior." The old man called. "And choose wisely."

"I choose Spiderman as my Champion." He blond replied, not hesitating in the least.

"Who's talking about what now?" Peter babbled, extremely confused now.

"This is an outrage!" Scorpion growled, throwing his knife to hit Spiderman's foot. The web slinger merely moved his foot, glaring at the man. "Outsiders have neither the purity, honor nor skill to compete!"

"But I have chosen." Danny replied calmly. "And the law is the law."

"Agreed. The Spider faces the Scorpion in the return to Shao Lao." If Peter didn't know better, he'd think the sensei was almost smiling.

"Sounds… K'un L'un-tastic…" Peter chuckled weakly.

* * *

Peter looked around him carefully and pushed his Spider Sense out fully before removing his mask and allowing himself an unobstructed view of his lover. He might not be able to see his face but he wanted to remove the barrier, as thin as it was. They were in Danny's room, preparing for the test and Peter was sewing his new costume with warmth in mind.

"Danny."

"Peter." The blond replied evenly.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this before? Is this why you were being so distant over the last week?"

Danny sighed. "Yes. I wasn't sure how to explain… and by the time it happened… It was too late."

"I call bullshit man." The brunet shook his head, a sharp jerking gesture. "I don't see how hard it could be to tell your boyfriend that he'll never see you again. It's pretty uncool that you just sprang that on me and walked away." He allowed the hurt to seep into his voice. "After this… it's all over isn't it?"

The pain he felt was echoed on the blonde's face. "Yes. I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." He hunched forward. "I just wanted to enjoy my remaining time…"

"And if I had known it was going to be so short, don't you think I'd have wanted to as well?" the web slinger didn't raise his voice but he did stab viciously through the material he was sewing with his needle.

Danny looked up, eyes still unseeing, in surprise. "You don't regret…"

"No and I never will. It just would have been nice to be able to have all of you the last few days we had together. To prepare myself and… not have you distance yourself with worry and your own regret."

The blond was silent as he lowered his eyes again to his hands in his lap. "It's amazing really… how much I have learned from you about how to be true to myself." He sighed again, cheeks flushing slightly. "You are a true friend… and an amazing boyfriend."

"Yeah well…" Peter set down his sewing and leaned in to kiss Danny, giving him plenty of time to feel him and move if he wished. He didn't move until Danny did, pushing himself into Peter's lips, trying to convey what he could in their final moments together.

Without really meaning to, they lost their clothes rather quickly and fell into each other's embrace, taking the touches and caresses as they came and giving their own back. Exploring planes of skin they already knew but wanted to memorize.

"Pete…" Danny sighed as the brunet's lips trailed down his neck and his fingers kneaded his thighs.

"Please, don't tell me we can't do this…" Peter's need was obvious even before he reached for the blonde's erection and gave it a few firm strokes.

"No… not that. I…" He swallowed, thrusting into his lover's touch without care. "I want you to be the one… the one to…"

Peter's eyes widened but he nodded and kissed his jaw in response, understanding the blond instantly. So far, they'd stuck to Peter being on the receiving end but now… He smeared the pre-cum that had gathered on his hand and used it to start preparing his lover. This at least he'd practiced before on himself since their first few slightly awkward times. He knew what he was doing and he was determined to make this an experience the blonde would never forget.

Danny moaned as Peter found his prostate, prodding it mercilessly as he stroked his erection until the blond spilled over his fingers. He didn't stop there though, using the seed his lover had spilled, he continued, adding more fingers and stroking once more to make him hard again. Once he was sure he'd done enough, he spread the rest over himself and entered his lover, too unfocused now to do it carefully. Danny obviously didn't care though, groaning loudly as he was filled and began moving without waiting for him to adjust. They set up a brutal pace quickly, Peter driving hard into the blond and the blond slamming himself down onto his lover without caution. They didn't last long this time, both pushing each other as hard as they could, knowing and hating the fact that this would be their last time together.

They finished together, slumping into a sweaty pile on the blonde's bed, trying to catch their breath and not wanting to separate just yet. The not so subtle banging on the door had them both scrambling apart though and seeking their clothes faster than ever. The door slammed open just as they both had managed to pull their pants on and Peter immediately turned himself, grabbed for his mask and pulled it on before the person came fully into the room.

"So this is how you prepare for battle." Scorpion sneered at them both as he crossed his arms. "I doubt the master would approve of your little tryst with an infidel."

"My personal life is my own business Scorpion, not yours or his." The blond replied, brow furrowing at the intrusion.

"What does it even matter to you? Are you the sex police?" Peter asked cockily as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"It seems we have at least one thing in common, Spider." The man replied his eyes moving over Danny's half naked form, tone exuding false innocence. "He didn't tell you?"

Peter growled and stepped between the two, cutting off the other's sight of his lover.

"He didn't need to say anything, what with the way you keep eyeing him up like a piece of meat any time you can." The web slinger replied, voice scathing.

"It must burn you to know you'll never have him again." The intruder ignored his words, putting on a smirk instead. "Should you somehow win, he'll be unable to leave. When I win, I'll make sure he stays here."

"Regardless of the outcome I have no intention of losing." Peter said firmly, putting his gloves on. "Now get out before I make you leave."

He turned and walked away, leaving the door open and still smirking. Just as Peter got his top back on, another knock sounded. He sighed in frustration and turned to see Dr. Strange standing there in his astral form.

"Sorry to bug you kids but the word on the astral plane is that Spiderman is going to compete in the Return to Shao Lao as your Champion." He floated into the room, not even blinking at the half dressed state of Danny. "I came to offer my support… and help with your wardrobe." He indicated the pile of cloth that Peter had been sewing. He held his hands out and the cloth moved to him, rippling in an unseen wind. The Doctor grasped the shoulders of the garment and turned it around three times before shaking it out with a quick motion. As he did, the black cloth changed and morphed into the familiar red and blue webs of Spiderman's original costume.

"You'll keep warm and it will show the support you have from the many wandering the astral plane to watch this contest." Dr. Strange grinned. "Good luck kid."

"Uh… thanks?" Peter called out to the disappearing man and picked up the cloth he'd left floating in the air. When he put it on he was surprised but also extremely grateful for the help. His sewing skills weren't bad but he'd never have been able to make it this good in the hour he'd been given to prepare. Especially with the distraction he'd allowed himself so selfishly. "Oh cool, check this… Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Danny smiled from his bed, pulling on his robes again. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Yeah…" Peter didn't add that it would be their last time seeing each other. It didn't need to be said.

* * *

I'm over five thousand words here, a bit more than my usual average. I was going to continue the rest of the episode but I'd rather get this out for you guys to read. The second part will be coming soonish I hope!


	6. Chapter 6

Bahahaha! I was kind of going for the creep out factor. Peter was a little creeped out too (as you'll see at the end) but really, the problem is the definition of the word. To Danny, it isn't blood, it's a warrior bond. The wording is unfortunate but he doesn't see it the way Peter does.

Apologies but I'm still going to be splitting them apart. *sad face* See, Danny seems pretty adamant on the whole 'forever' deal when he leaves. He's going to be gone for at least twenty years before he gets to see Peter again as his home and people mean so much to him. Yes he loves Peter but that isn't enough for him to stay and allow K'un L'un to fall. They both have obligations and commitments that pull them in different directions. The drama is kind of what I'm going for. Their reunion is going to be cute, awkward and fun to write at the same time. I can't wait!

Same warnings guys, you know the drill. M for Mature, boys loving boys.

I own nothing.

* * *

The crowd roared, cheering for Scorpion. They seemed one entity with the force of their cries.

"Don't take it personally. You're a…" Danny reassured softly, almost drown out by the cheering crowds.

"Infidel?" Peter slumped, feeling rather unloved. "Yeah, got it."

"First you taint our ceremony, now you taint our traditions?" The Scorpion bit out as he approached quickly, only stopping when he was a foot away from Spiderman. "Your suit is offensive!"

"So is your breath but do I complain? No," He made a negative motion with his hand, tone obviously sarcastic, "Because 'I' am polite."

Danny rolled his eyes, fighting not to laugh in such a serious situation and Scorpion turned on his heel, walking away to crouch at the starting line. Spiderman moved to the line as well and readied himself.

The elder monk stepped forward and clasped his hands together beneath his sleeves.

"Warriors, remember that the Return to Shao Lao exposes the heart of any man through both physical and mystical trials. May you face them all with honor and courage."

The gong sounded and they both rushed off, racing for the stairs up the mountain.

"One side, one side! Let a spider through!" Peter flipped over him and continued on up the stairs, earning an angry growl from the other teen. "Woo hoo! Yeah!" He cried out as he slid down the other side, right into a clearing with a group of men wearing Danny's dragon on their chests.

"Spi-der! Spi-der! Spi-der!" They chanted, waving their arms about.

"What? For me? Now this is what I'm talking about!" Peter grinned, running over to help them cheer him on. He slapped some fives, did a few chest bumps and busted out some moves before his guilt set in.

_This is no game. Remember, arrogance comes before the fall. _Peter's brain helpfully reminded him in Danny's voice.

Before he even had time to feel bad, he was sinking quickly into the ground.

"Uh… A little help here? Guys?" He called out, only to watch the men dissipate into thin air. "Oh." He blinked. "So the mystical challenges are like illusions. Could have mentioned that little detail Sensei Danny." He muttered, even as he was pulled completely under.

The Scorpion passed, smirking as he ran around the pit of quicksand without a backward glance. Peter managed to loosen one arm and attach a web to the closest tree, enabling him to pull himself out. He crawled out of the pit and shook off the sand wearily, having used a lot of his strength to pull. He allowed himself a moment to breath before pushing on again, racing faster than he had before.

_There's no way I'm letting Danny lose because I was too busy preening. _He pushed himself harder and soon came to a huge pit filled with long poles standing on end, letting out a small 'eek' as he slid to a stop. "Looks like a long way down…" He gulped.

His Spider Sense hit him suddenly and he allowed his body to do what it did best, get itself out of trouble. The reflexes that came with his Spider Sense tended to be faster and more unpredictable than any move he could think of. He ducked under the blade that came his way and dodged the fist that followed, leaping out onto a pole. Scorpion followed, pressing his attack.

"You're fast!" Peter mockingly praised the teen as he did a few handsprings to get away. "Not in the head or anything but still. Wow!"

The comment elicited another growl and a blade aimed straight for his face. Peter caught it this time, thanking his Spider Sense profusely. This place really did something to his extra sense and he liked it.

"Ooh, I caught it! And that's not grape jelly is it?"

Angered even more, Scorpion pressed forward again, using sweeping kicks to try and knock him off balance. After a few dodges, he managed to send Peter flying with a multiple kick attack. He grasped the first pole he could for dear life and breathed a sigh of relief even as the move played itself back in his mind.

"You're the ninja on the bridge!" He pulled himself up on the pole. "You were trying to keep Danny from coming home!"

"Ninja? Only you would dare use so insufficient a term to describe a K'un L'un warrior!" Scorpion retorted, obviously annoyed.

He felt his jaw drop. "That is the longest way of saying 'yes' that I've ever… agh!" The teen looked down to see a giant snake coiling up the pole and around his legs. "Uh, I have a snake on me!"

"A final embrace before you leave this world and I take K'un L'un." The man turned and continued on his way to the goal.

"I'm starting to hate Kung-Fu!" Peter groaned as the snake constricted tighter and tighter. _No! _ "Danny… needs me…"

The blonde's voice replayed in his mind. _Patience takes practice and practice makes perfect. The spirit of a K'un L'un warrior beats in you._

"Stay cool." He breathed out slowly. "Focus… be still. Be calm." He released the rest of his breath as the snake practically melted away. "Deadly snake finger trap?" He whine as he looked around to be sure it was gone before running after Scorpion. "Not cool!"

He pushed himself harder than ever, closing the distance quickly.

"What do you get for the K'un L'un-atic who wants everything?" He quipped, surprising the other warrior from behind with a fist in his face. "A K'un-uckle sandwich. Sorry I couldn't work L'un into that one. You know, nearly getting snaked and all." He jerked his thumb behind him.

"You may be more skilled than I gave you credit for..." Scorpion grudgingly admitted as he stood back up.

"Why does everyone say that with such a surprised tone?" Peter pouted before being attacked yet again. He fell to the snow, aching from each blow.

"The crown!"

"No!" He tried to get up but his head was pushed into the snow again as Scorpion stepped on him.

"It's mine! You are exactly the failure I expected as I cross the finish line first!" The man ran through the ribbon and picked up the crown, a sadistic smile on his face. "No different than the golden haired outsider who would dare be king."

Peter stared, frustrated and helpless, as the man put the crown on his head.

"Danny… I'm sorry… I let you down." His heart dropped into his stomach, making him feel ill.

"Instead, a true son of K'un L'un will rule them all!" Scorpion placed the crown on his head and held his arms up, congratulating himself and accepting the cheers only he could hear.

"Wait!" Peter called out, knowing it was hopeless. "You can't let your pride lead you!"

Coins began to fall from the sky over the other man, covering him quickly until he could no longer move.

"What is happening?"

"You need to stay calm! Be patient!" Peter warned, moving closer.

"Help me! I can't breathe!" The man panicked, doing the exact opposite of what he'd said.

"That's it! The real finish line!" The brunet looked past the pile of coins and struggling warrior, running to the side and webbing his way around the obstacle.

"Help me! Please! Help!" The pleas cut off with a gasp for air.

Peter turned back, frowning. _I really don't like him… but I can't just leave him. Gotta love being a hero… _He back flipped into the pile of coins and jumped back out with Scorpion, slightly surprised at how easy it had been. _I guess the illusion is for him and not me._

"You have to learn to Zen out more dude. For reals." Peter admonished sarcastically.

"ARGH!" Scorpion yelled as he pushed himself away from his savior and sending his blade to wrap around his ankle. "How dare you touch me?"

"Agh!" Peter yelped as he was dragged by his foot off the side of the mountain. "Someone never learned to say 'thank you' in ninja grade school!" He shot a web back to the top and swung himself up only to see Scorpion sitting on the throne.

"I win! I am king! K'un L'un is mine." The last part was spoken in a deadly growl.

"No!" He yelled back. "Iron Fist deserves that throne!"

"The contest is over my friend." Danny's soft voice interrupted his train of thought.

"But Danny!" Peter protested, putting his hands up in an attempt to explain. His left hand was grabbed by Danny's sensei and raised into the air above their heads.

"The Return of Shao Lao goes to the warrior Iron Fist by proxy of his honorable champion the Spider!"

"No! I crossed the finish line! I claimed the throne! I am king!" _He sounds dangerously close to having a temper tantrum…_

"This was not a battle of physical or combative skills. Shao Lao reveals the true heart of a man. With honor comes victory." The sensei replied calmly, turning to Spiderman. "We misjudged you Spider. It appears that you could teach us a thing or two about humility… and honor." He turned to Danny as the blond approached, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You chose wisely, like a king must."

"This is not right!" Scorpion growled.

"Brother, calm yourself." The blond suggested softly.

"You're worse than this impure outsider scum. You left paradise! You left us!" He bit out as he lashed out at the blond, sending him towards the edge of the mountain. "You left me!"

Scorpion threw his knife to set him off balance, causing Danny to bend backwards to avoid it and pushing him further back. The blond almost fell but grabbed the knife as it was pulled back to its master, allowing it to pull him back onto even ground.

"You think you can just come back and rule us? You're tainted!" The black and green clad warrior pressed his attack, trying to keep Danny off balance.

The blond avoided each attack as though he was perfectly at ease, easily landing a kick square on his opponent's jaw and sending him careening to the snow. The man got back up, growling.

"I left on a quest for knowledge to better myself." Danny replied calmly to the accusations. "You stayed, brewing in anger and spite. That's why you attacked me in New York."

"You knew he was the ninja?" Peter asked from the sidelines, slightly miffed. _Took me a while to see it…_

"Of course I did. We trained together for years. But I'd hoped he'd see the error of his ways before it came to this. If anyone has dishonored K'un L'un, it's you Scorpion." Danny took his stance.

The man howled with rage, throwing his knife again, only to be stopped by Danny's Iron Fist. The knife crumbled and he looked on in shock.

"Two Iron Fists?" Peter gaped; glad his mask was covering his expression.

"K'un L'un rewards the worthy. He truly is the one." The sensei replied, looking on at his student with a pleased smile as he took down the other warrior with a few well-placed blows.

"Please… mercy! I was blind!" Scorpion begged, anger and desperation mixed in his voice.

"Yes, you were. You have much to learn." The monk looked down at the fallen warrior. "And I sincerely hope you do. In exile."

"Wait… when did you get your eyesight back?" Peter asked, turning his back on the bit of drama going on.

"Before the race. But I did not need eyes to see that I had picked an honorable champion." Danny smiled at him.

"So… I'm like… the chosen one?" He grinned behind the mask.

"Let's not push it…" His friend grinned wryly back and all felt right in the world. Until he remembered why he'd done this in the first place.

* * *

"So… yeah…" Peter started awkwardly, feeling the tension between them like it was a thick mist. "Talk about a Kung-Fu adventure…"

"I just call it life." Danny replied, chewing on his lower lip.

"Have fun." He turned away slightly, wanting to avoid the look on Danny's face. "You know, ruling the kingdom and all…" He didn't expect the sudden hug. The blond squeezed him tight, expression heartbroken. For once, Peter didn't have anything to say. He just hugged back.

"Daniel." The sensei interrupted their goodbye. "We were thinking…" Danny dropped Peter and turned to his sensei. "If more outsiders were like your friend… Perhaps all of K'un L'un would benefit from their leader walking among them. At least for one more year."

"One year…" Danny smiled brightly as he bowed, almost not believing what he was hearing. "And I will return to take the mantle I have so graciously been given. Thank you, Master."

"Sweet!" Peter felt relief flood through him as he picked up Danny and moved him to the side, feeling rather possessive, and offering his fist to the sensei. The blond paused, knowing he should probably stop his lover right there... "Lay one on me Sensei Shortstuff!"

He was knocked through the doors and out onto the snow before he could even blink, Danny racing after him, undecided between amusement and admonishment.

"Ow…"

* * *

"Peter, it's the middle of the night! Where were you? I was so worried!" Aunt May cried as he walked in the door, Danny by his side. She'd obviously been pacing, the house phone in her hand.

"I… I'm sorry Aunt May…" He replied, happy expression deflating quickly. They'd called SHIELD before the flight back but it had completely slipped his mind to call his aunt. "I…"

"It's my fault Aunt May." Danny stepped up, grabbing Peter's hand in support. "My family showed up and I didn't explain anything before leaving with them. Peter just followed me to make sure I was okay." He looked down at the floor. "If I had told him what was happening…"

"I still would have followed you." The brunet retorted crossly, folding his arms over his chest. "I should have called and said something… sorry for worrying you Aunt May."

The older woman looked between the two, blinking a few times before crossing her arms and looking pointedly at their clasped hands.

"And how long has this been going on? Hmmm?" She hid a smile at their slightly panicked expressions. "Oh don't worry boys. I suspected something was going on. Wish you'd have told me a long time ago though! You two are so cute!"

"Oh… well… We're an item?" Peter shrugged awkwardly, looking to Danny. "For another year at least. Danny has to leave… and take over the family business." He finished lamely.

"What?" Aunt May's expression plummeted. "That's so sad!"

"I have a duty to my family." The blond replied sadly. "Though it saddens me to have to leave so soon."

The older woman dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve before pulling both boys into a hug.

"Oh… you poor boys. Well, it's not forever at least right?" She stepped back, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah…" They both said, looking at each other and then away again.

"Well, you two get up to bed. It's been a long night. Peter, you and I will talk more tomorrow after we've both had some sleep." She shooed them up the stairs tiredly.

"Yes, Aunt May." Peter nodded and headed up the stairs, Danny right behind him and both completely silent.

Once behind his closed door, they both stripped to their underwear and sat on the bed beside each other, feet on the floor.

"You must be angry with me." Danny's voice was soft.

"To say the least, yeah." Peter braced his elbows on his knees, turning his head to face the blond. "I didn't get mad earlier because I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry…" The blond clasped his hands in his lap, looking down at them.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with that just yet." He replied honestly. "I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other."

"Yes." Danny nodded, accepting his lover's ire. "I should have told you. I didn't want to admit to myself that time was running short… and then this all happened." He turned his head to meet Peter's eyes. "If you hadn't come though…"

"You'd have been fine, kicking Scorpion's ass all over K'un L'un." Peter interrupted. "I guess… I just feel a bit redundant."

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to fix that. There's no one else more important to me right now." The blond replied earnestly. "I… love you Peter. Back on the bridge, when I realized I'd never see you again…" He looked away, a light blush staining his cheeks. "And everything you went through for me…"

Peter's jaw dropped, not having expected the confession at all. _I know I don't want to be without him… is that love?_

"I… I'm not sure I know how I feel." He put his hand in his lover's to stall the look of rejection he saw coming. "But I know that I want to find out."

Danny beamed at him, eyes suspiciously glossy. He released the hand to wrap his arms around the blond to pull him backwards towards the pillows. After a few awkward seconds, they were able to get under the covers and into a comfortable position for sleeping. Peter savored the feeling of his lover behind him, still reeling a little from the day's events. He'd had his mind blown so many times on his little journey to Danny's home… _Speaking of which…_

"Did it have to be Scorpion?" He whined plaintively.

The blond sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. "Really?"

"What? It's just… the whole 'brother' thing…" Peter shrugged, turning his head to face the blond. "It's a little creepy."

"We're not blood, I told you that. We were raised as monks together. There is nothing barring anyone from sexual contact. It's actually the best way to open up all of your chakras at once." He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Oh." Peter blushed, laying his head back down. "Okay then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Danny placed a kiss on the back of his neck and lay back down, putting an arm over Peter's ribs and pulling him close.

* * *

So! Not the longest chapter but it's over three thousand words. Sorry there's no sexy time! Hope you liked it!

Time for a bit of a treat!

This is a small snippet from the first chapter of the Sam/Peter story that I'm thinking of calling 'Evolution'. Background details are as follows: Peter joined the Avengers at the end of Danny's year. It's been five years since he left. He's helping Black Widow with undercover work. As a stripper *grin*.

It's still a major work in progress but I really needed to write out some of the ideas I was getting.

* * *

Evolution

Peter felt his heart jump into his throat momentarily but didn't stop moving as his eyes met a pair he hadn't seen in five years. _Natasha is obviously fucking with me, sending Sam of all people to be my contact in this sort of situation_. He knew she hadn't given up on the matchmaking but this was ridiculous. He'd been undercover for over a year to help her with this mission and could have completely blown it the moment he saw Sam. _Luckily, I'm not the little kid I used to be_. _Joining the Avengers after Danny left was the best thing that ever happened to me._

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he moved his way over, closer to the other man, keeping eye contact as he slowly removed his jacket to reveal his bare chest. He could see Sam swallow thickly, cheeks blazing red in his embarrassment.

_Well good. If I have to do this at least we're both uncomfortable._ He thought, somewhat uncharitably. _That's what he gets for taking off without warning and not staying in contact with anyone._

Peter allowed his smirk to show, enjoying this small one up over the other brunet, as he made a rather provocative move with his hips to shed the loose pants he'd been wearing. He'd missed their arguments almost as much as he was still angry at the other man for disappearing.

With his clothes dwindling fast, he sauntered up to the center of the stage where a pole was now rising. The second it clicked into the roof, he was on it, spinning in ways that might make anyone else dizzy and showing off his honed gymnast physique. With his super strength and special Black Widow training it was rather easy to make the whole routine look effortless. The effect on the crowd was obviously positive as they cheered him on but Sam just looked like he'd been sucker punched.


	7. Chapter 7

I said there weren't enough Danny/Peter stories, this is true. By the time I'm done this series, there will be two more . As to twenty years being too long. No, I really don't think so. I'd say that ten years is far too short of a time for Danny to be gone as he's a king. He'd be involved in a lot of stuff. The only time he'd leave is if he had an heir or someone honourable enough to take his place. It's how I think he'd feel about his responsibilities anyway. Also, fifteen years doesn't really work with the whole K'un L'un ten year cycle, but thank you for the suggestion!

Think of it this way: By the time they're thirtyish they're going to be fully actualized heroes. Their personalities, powers and skills will be at their best. It's what's going to make their reunion so much more passionate, or at least, that's what I think. I do apologize if this isn't what you want… but this is the direction I want to take the story in.

This chapter is loosely based on another episode. You'll get it soon enough *grin*. Hope you have as much fun reading this one as I did writing it. Also, a bit of a crossover with X-Men Evolution. I haven't seen it in ages but I wanted the X-Men to mostly be teens like Spidey's team.

Same warnings you guys, boy on boy loving. M for Mature. Also, Tony isn't a paedophile, just putting that out there.

I own nothing.

* * *

Attraction

* * *

Peter curled tighter into his blankets as awareness slowly returned, revelling in how smooth they were. _Aunt May must have switched our sheets accidentally again. Silk's nice and all but I'd rather not slip and slide trying to get in_. He breathed a happy sigh, trying to sink deeper into the bed. It felt softer than normal too. _Mornings have the power to make any bed impossible to leave._

His movement caused the arm around his waist to slip slightly and a yawn to filter into his brain.

_Why is Danny here? _He wondered. The blond hadn't spent the night since their impromptu trip to K'un L'un as Aunt May had grounded him for the last week. No cell phone, no TV, no video games, no friends over. He certainly didn't remember falling asleep next to his lover.

Lips were on his back, pressing light kisses down his neck and shoulders. He almost relaxed into the embrace… until he felt the tickle of facial hair.

_But Danny doesn't have… _He bolted upright, holding the sheet over his chest as he turned to look at the person invading his bed. Tony Stark looked back at him, eyebrow raised and chest bared completely. The Arc Reactor shone its usual pure blue light, illuminating the still somewhat dark room. A quick, completely involuntary glance further down showed he wasn't wearing underwear either.

"Morning sexy."

"Uh… what's going on?" Peter stammered out as he back-pedalled off the bed, feeling his heartbeat start to quicken. He hit the floor in a sprawl and got a good look at the room around him as he did.

_This is NOT my room… How did I get into Tony Stark's bedroom? Oh man I'm never going to unsee that…_

"Are you okay?" The billionaire leaned over the side of the bed, a playful smirk on his lips but some caution in his eyes. "You haven't been this skittish in a long time, Bruce."

"Bruce?" He blinked, bringing his hand up to feel stubble on his cheek and pulling it back as though burned. "I… uh…"

"Dr. Banner, I've started the water for your tea. You have an hour and a half to get to Midtown High." Jarvis interrupted his stammering speech.

"I'm thinking he really needs some caffeine instead Jarvis." Tony laughed at the stunned expression on his lover's face. He stood up and grasped Peter's hand to help him up, leading him through a door into a huge and opulent bathroom.

"Wait." Peter froze up, looking in the mirror. Dr. Banner looked back at him with wide brown eyes, jaw slack. Naked as the day he was born. He tried to school his face back into a normal expression, not really succeeding. "Uh… I… need to…"

"You okay Bruce?" Tony asked again, concern seeping into his voice. "Were you having a nightmare?" The 'again' went unspoken.

"No, I'm fine." Peter replied, running a hand through his hair, eyes catching himself in the mirror again. He shuddered and turned back to Tony.

"I just remembered…" He tried again, racking his brain for a plausible excuse. "I need to be at the school for an early study group." He hoped it didn't sound as forced as it felt. _I SO suck at lying…_

"Okay?" Tony crossed his arms, brow raised once more. "We gonna shower first or do you need to leave now?"

"Uh… definitely now." He replied with a gulp, backing out of the bathroom quickly. _Oh man… this is so messed up. I can't seriously be in Dr. Banner's body. This has to be a dream…_

"Doesn't that White Tiger kid have a really good sense of smell?" Tony leaned out of the bathroom with a leering smirk. "I don't think she'd appreciate smelling last night all over you."

Peter felt his face heat up instantly. _She'd be pissy all day if I came to school smelling like sex again… Not that she'd know it was me… but I really don't need to broadcast Dr. Banner's sex life like that. Shit. I also don't need to have sex with Tony Stark in my science teacher's body. I can't even call this weird… this is bat shit insane…_

"Fine." The teen scowled, crossing his arms. "But no touching. I… need to get to work." _I hope that was enough... Even if I didn't have Danny… this would be wrong on SO many levels…_

"If you say so." Tony rolled his eyes at him, disappearing back into the bathroom. "Haven't seen you blush like that in months. It's cute." Peter followed reluctantly and stripped out of his boxers before taking a calming breath and stepping into the spacious shower with the billionaire. _Just… don't look. This won't be so hard… Ugh, horrible choice of words._

Peter got himself cleaned quickly and methodically, trying not to focus on anything. Tony was at least true to his word, not touching him once. That hadn't stopped him from leering at his body. _No, this is Dr. Banner's body. Not mine. Tony Stark isn't a paedophile. _He stepped out of the shower, grabbing the closest towel and quickly drying off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and to the closet.

"Sir, your closet is on the other side." The AI's polite voice chimed.

"Right." Peter blushed and crossed the room to the other closet, opening it up. _I need to get to my body and fast._ He picked an outfit he remembered the doctor wearing last week and put it on quickly. _I'm just hoping that Dr. Banner is in my body and has the same idea to get to school as soon as possible._

"I've started the espresso machine, Sir. Will that be all?"

"Um… how do I get to work?" _Where am I even? It's not like I can just walk if I'm in the Avenger's tower._

"Dr. Banner, I've scanned you for head injuries and found nothing. Are you sure you're well?" Even Jarvis almost sounded concerned.

Peter blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… really not awake yet."

"If you insist." The AI replied. "You usually take Mr. Stark's least overdone car. It is already in the private parking garage at the base of the tower."

"Right." He said again. "Thanks." _At least I know I'm at the tower. And I get to drive a sweet car!_

The thought buoyed his steps all the way to the kitchen and then down to the parking garage. He knew he was geeking out at the all the awesome things in the tower and he didn't care. _Everything is so awesome!_

* * *

The second he parked the car at the school, he saw his own body racing over. He popped the passenger door and waited for his body to get in and close the door.

"Peter, please tell me that's you." His own voice sounded odd to his ears.

"Yeah, it's me." He sighed in relief. "Wanna take a bet as to who had the most awkward morning? And do you know what the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea. I don't remember much from yesterday…" The man replied, crossing his body's arms. "So, what happened?"

"Fended off a horny Tony Stark and had a shower, that's all. I promise I didn't look at anything!" The teen babbled quickly with his hands up in surrender. "Oh, and both he and Jarvis might think you've got a concussion… or something."

"Calm down." Bruce cautioned him gently, rolling his eyes. "You can't let my heart rate get too high."

"Why not?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Is that a trigger for the Hulk?"

The man sighed but nodded. "It makes it much harder to control him… and whatever you do, don't get angry. I've learned to work with the other guy over years of practice… you have no idea what you're in for if you let him out. This is a very serious situation."

"How bad could he be? I mean, you? Er… you're a hero!"

"I wasn't always." The man looked away, a wry smile on his face. "I broke Harlem back in 1950. A lot more people have been hurt by the other guy."

"Wait, the Harlem Incident was you? That's written about in text books! Though they don't exactly say it was Hulk." Peter goggled for a moment but sobered quickly. "I can see why you'd want to stay on the move in third world countries then. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"I know." Bruce frowned. "But more importantly… we need to figure out what the hell is going on. Come on, SHIELD has some specialty equipment in the Science lab." He opened the door and got out, waiting for his own body to follow.

* * *

"Well… it seems our alpha brain waves have been altered. Or switched. That would make more sense." Bruce frowned at the readings on the screen.

"Switch? That rings a bell…" He frowned in concentration. "Oh no. Mesmero." Peter smacked his hand into his face and groaned. "He's a mutant with mind powers." _I should have thought of that before… what with the Wolverine incident and all. Duh… why didn't I think of that right away? _"I've had some… experience with this… and somehow completely forgot until now."

"That would be a hallmark of a telepathic villain, yes. Who'd you get switched with?" His face smirked at him.

"Wolverine. It was the grossest and weirdest thing I've ever done. I refuse to say anything else." Peter shuddered. "But we only found Mesmero again because he was being held on the SHIELD Helicarrier…" He grabbed at his wrist and pulled the communicator off to fiddle with it. A projected image of Mesmero shone in blue light. The words beneath it labelled him as escaped.

"It looks like we'll be paying Professor Xavier a visit after school. He's the best bet to find a telepathic mutant who doesn't want to be found." The man sighed. "For now, we just have to go through our day as normally as possible."

"What am I supposed to do?" Peter whined. "I don't know how to teach!"

"Here, look at my notes and do your best. You're a tutor… just tutor them." He shrugged. "You know your sciences well enough I'm not worried… just don't do anything weird."

"That goes double for you." Peter stuck Bruce's tongue out. "You have to tell Danny you're getting a cold. That should get everyone to stay pretty far back. Last time I got them sick they were down for a week each."

"Good enough I guess…" He was about to continue when the bell suddenly rang. "Don't think you're getting out of today's test. You can take it with the rest of the class."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I could have sworn you were telling me what to do…" He grinned at the man in his body and waved at the students arriving through the door behind him.

Bruce scowled at him but ended up smirking as well, speaking quietly as he turned to sit at his desk. "Don't worry; we'll switch back soon enough. Have your fun while you can."

Peter gulped; suddenly worried he'd just played with fire.

* * *

"So… how was your day?" Peter asked Bruce cajolingly as the man walked up to the car. "Bet you haven't had this much fun since your own high school days." He leaned back against the car.

"I think I'll be giving Mr. Thompson some detention time for the harassment he put me through just now. No other problems." His sour look deepened. "Over fifty years have gone by and high school hasn't changed. I don't think he'll be bothering you again at any rate." He shrugged and then motioned for the teen in his body to move from the door. "Get in the passenger's seat. It's bad enough you drove all the way here…"

"Oh man… what did you do?" Peter whined, not moving.

"He grabbed your ass and asked if you wanted a cock sandwich. There was also this really annoying buzzing at the back of your head. Does that happen often?"

"He's so inventive today isn't he?" Peter rubbed at his temples tiredly. "Yeah, that annoying buzzing keeps me alive actually. It's my spider-sense."

"Sure made that situation awkward. I almost decked him in the face at your full strength, ended up pulling back just enough that he only got knocked back a few feet. He's gonna have a bruise tomorrow.

"He just let you walk away?" Peter sounded shocked.

"No, he's upside down in a locker." Bruce replied innocently.

"What? Why did you do that?" The teen groaned.

"Actually, Mr. Cage did it. He was right there. Said he could take out the trash." He looked away with a blush. "And your Mr. Rand ambushed me with a PDA. I swear I broke it off as fast as I could."

Peter gaped. "You kissed my boyfriend!"

"Your spider-sense didn't warn me! That kid is fast!" The man raised his hands in surrender.

"He really is isn't he? Spider-sense hasn't worked on him for anything but all out training…" Peter grumbled and crossed his arms with a pout. "Well, we're even I guess. An eyeful of Stark's morning wood will forever be scorched into my brain."

"You did not just…" Bruce gaped, aghast. He shook Peter's head and took a breath. "Okay, let's both forget any of this happened the second we switch back."

"Agreed. So… do you have a license?" The teen grinned unrepentantly at his own body.

The man scowled back at him. "Technically you don't have a license either. It expired a long time ago."

"Oh. Well." Peter rolled his eyes. "You still need to get my body into my costume."

"Really? Fine. Just don't touch any unfamiliar buttons. I have no clue half the things Tony has done to this car." The man sighed but got into the back seat while Peter sat his body in the driver's seat. "Now, we need to make the trip to Xavier's school. Do you have an excuse for your aunt?"

"I'm looking at it." He replied seriously. "I'm technically still grounded… That means no phone so you're going to have to call her and tell her you need me today at Stark labs. Or I guess I will."

"Grounded? I thought you were the model student." The man shook his head.

"Yeah well… I kind of disappeared to Tibet for most of a day and got back way late into the night." Peter frowned. "She waited up all night for me, worried."

"Does SHIELD normally allow you to be away for so long?" He sounded annoyed.

"Uh… it wasn't a SHIELD mission. I visited a mystical realm to save my boyfriend from a crazy ninja and ended up beating him in a magical foot race on a sacred mountain to make Danny king." Peter replied nonchalantly, looking over with a smirk. He watched his own brow arch slowly. _Well, it's all true._

"Right…" His eyes rolled.

"Seriously, ask Danny." He replied innocently.

Bruce just snorted softly and reached to touch a panel on the car's console. It lit up with the traditional phone display and he gestured for Peter to dial. The teen complied silently, wishing he didn't have to lie to his aunt.

"Hello?" Aunt May's voice came through the car speakers.

"Hey Aunt May, I'm calling from Dr. Banner's car."

"Oh, hey Peter!" She greeted back, sounding a little busy.

"I know I'm grounded but I'm needed at Stark Labs… for some crucial work. Dr. Banner can vouch for me."

"Is this really important Dr. Banner?" May asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Parker. We were doing work last week that finally matured enough to use." Peter thought back to what they were actually waiting on back at the lab. At least wasn't a complete lie this way… "It needs to be worked on now or we'll lose viability. It's not essential that he be there but it would be a valuable learning experience."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" She replied. "Thank you both for asking."

"Thanks Aunt May, I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll probably miss dinner though."

"Alright. Love you Peter!"

"You too, Aunt May."

The line went silent.

"Let's just get this over with. The less I have to lie to Aunt May the better."

Bruce nodded Peter's head with emphatic agreement as the teen started the car. He picked up Peter's backpack and pulled out the costume. He felt the buzzing at the back of his head again and looked around, catching a glimpse of the blond who had kissed him just half an hour ago as they peeled out of the parking lot. He looked confused.

"Uh… Parker? Your boyfriend saw me."

"Oh man…" Peter whined. "I'm going to have to tell him you know…"

"Yeah…" Bruce shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't think I need to stress Tony out with any unexplainable science right now. He'll go for days without sleep until he proves himself right."

"Genius problems. Am I right?" Peter snickered.

The man just rolled his eyes and continued to pull on the costume as discretely as possible.

* * *

"Wow. This place is huge!" Peter exclaimed, jaw gaping as he drove. They had just passed through the front gates and were looking for the visitor parking.

"Yeah. Enough gawking. I've been here before and I don't gawk." The man sounded worried. "There's going to be a lot of mutants here. I don't think you have a problem with them or anything… but they're teenagers like you. Always something exploding somewhere. Keep my heart rate as even as you can."

"Come on, how much trouble could a school full of super powered kids be?" He grinned. "I get it. I'll be careful. Turning green would be a very bad idea."

"That is understating the situation so very, very much." Bruce sighed but got out of the car and Peter did the same.

By the time they got to the front door, a woman with white hair and dark skin had come out to greet them. She was finely dressed and accompanied by a very familiar man usually in yellow and black spandex. His leather jacket and jeans looked almost out of place.

"Oh man… Not Wolverine…" Peter whined softly as they approached. Bruce chuckled humourlessly but trudged forward anyway.

"Dr. Banner, how lovely to see you again. To what do we owe the pleasure?" The woman asked.

"And what the hell are you doing here kid?" Wolverine narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I smelled something…" Peter jabbed back, earning a shocked look from both the woman and the man inside his body and a growl from Wolverine. "I mean…"

Bruce shot him a warning glance and turned to face the woman.

"Ms. Monroe, we have a rather special problem that we need Xavier's help with. It involves Mesmero."

She blinked at him before nodding and motioning for them to follow. After the information was processed by Logan, he laughed raucously at them.

"Got yourself switched again didn't you." He looked Bruce's body in the eye. "Kid."

"Oh go ahead. Laugh. At least he smells a million times better than you did." The teen grumbled sulkily.

"Logan, it would not be wise to antagonize Dr. Banner in any situation, this one least of all." Aurora placed her hand gently on the man's arm. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Let's just get you to the Professor. He'll know how to fix you."

* * *

As it turned out, he didn't.

"I am sorry Doctor, Mr. Parker, but I can't fix your problem. It has to be Mesmero who reverses it. Should I attempt it, the results could be less than ideal." Xavier apologized, moving around the desk in his chair. "I can help you locate and apprehend him however. I just need a bit of time."

"We have no problems waiting for you to find him Professor." Bruce replied. "We can't go back until this is fixed anyway."

"Yes, it would also be best to fix this before the personality bleed starts taking effect."

"The what now?" Peter blurted out.

"The longer you stay in each other's bodies, the more your personalities will change. It's a side effect of a hurried or careless switch." The professor explained. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and get started with Cerebro. The students should all be eating now."

"Thank you for your help Professor." Bruce smiled.

"Thanks! Man, I am starving!" Peter patted Bruce's grumbling stomach as they walked out of the room.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen with Logan and several heads that had been bent in their task of eating came up to watch the newcomers.

"Hey Logan, is that Spider-Man?" A red head with a southern drawl asked, looking over the two with interest.

"They ain't stayin' long. Play nice." The man replied gruffly and left.

"Spider-Man?" An excited German kid jumped up from his meal. "I'm totally your biggest fan! Does this mean you're a mutant?"

"Thanks… Sort of, for both of us I guess." Bruce shrugged. "Neither of us is in a position to use our abilities though. That's why we're here. The Professor is helping us."

"How can you be sort of a mutant?" A teen with red sunglasses asked sarcastically.

"We mutated our own bodies mostly by accident. It wasn't natural. Dr. Banner here has a theory about our methods activating the X-gene but it hasn't been proven yet." The scientist replied honestly. "But I can assure you, we both face a lot of ridicule on a daily basis for using our abilities."

_Yeah, no kidding. JJJ really needs a gag most days. _Peter thought uncharitably.

"So you're both heroes then." A pretty red head said. She was sitting next to the red sunglasses guy.

"You could say that…" Peter hedged awkwardly before changing the subject. "So, the Professor said we could eat here?"

"Help yourselves. There's plenty left on the stove." The Texan pointed over the island counter and went back to her meal.

"Thanks!" Peter quickly found a bowl and filled it before digging right in. He had no clue how Bruce lived with being so hungry so often. He felt starved.

"So, what are your talents?" He asked in between bites.

A small puff of smoke erased the German kid who instantly appeared attached the ceiling. The teen grinned down at them. "I'm the Nightcrawler!"

"Cool…" Peter grinned back.

"Has anyone seen my iPod?" A girl's voice came from beneath them. They looked down to see a head looking up at them from the floor.

Peter literally jumped into his own arms in fright.

"Cool but creepy!" He glared down at the now sheepish girl's head as he disentangled himself from his body.

"Sorry, we don't usually have guests." She rose from the floor completely and smiled apologetically. "I'm Kitty. Or Shadowcat."

"That would be so useful." Peter sighed dramatically. "No more going splat on walls!"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'm Jean." The red head spoke up. "Telepathic and telekinetic." The bowls on the table all floated for a moment before touching down perfectly.

"Cyclops." The red sunglasses kid said as he tapped his glasses.

"You only have one eye?" Peter blurted out.

"What? No, I have an ocular beam that could blow this room apart in seconds. The glasses keep everyone safe from me." He replied moodily.

"Oh, cool!"

"I'm Rogue." The Texan went last. She didn't look at them. "Don't touch me and you don't have to worry about my power."

"Ah… okay." Peter backed off instantly, understanding immediately. She was probably considered a harmful talent. It wasn't something he wanted to bring up.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Bruce changed the subject quickly.

"You guys up for the Danger room?" Kitty grinned from her perch on the counter. "Logan said he was going to be warming it up for us."

"Uh… that might not be such a good idea…" Bruce hedged lightly but got dragged off with Peter none the less.

"You guys can watch at least!" Kurt grinned and touched both of their shoulders before phasing out of existence.

* * *

Argh, sorry guys! Here's about 4000 words to make up. I had a rather crazy couple weeks and a lot of travelling. I'll be away all weekend again but hopefully able to work a bit on the next chapter. I've been working on the next story while in the car on my phone so it's coming along as well.

Deadpool is probably going to be in the next chapter *grin*. Any ideas for silly lines for him? He's going to be a wild ride to write.


End file.
